Heat Rush
by supergal12000
Summary: To give off sexual hormones that attract potential mates. Do you know what life is like when Naruto goes into heat? High school doesn't help the equation but then again......neither does Sasuke. Yaoi, boyXboy
1. It All Begins Here

**Okay Guys! This is the new story I've been thinking about typing up and I just posted it up. I hope you all like! ^__^**

**WARNING: YAOI!(BOYXBOY)**

**Read away my yaoi fangirls (and guys)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters at all. Sadly all I own is my imagination...and this bowl of rice...I ate the rice. T^T**

_**Heat Rush**_

* * *

''_Beware of what you give off to others._ What kind of crummy fortune cookie is that?"

He quickly snatched the small parchment and shoved it into his back pocket.

There was always something new about spring. The flowers, the animals, and the new school year. Naruto had just walked out of the small Asian cafe and up to his new high school. It wasn't the best, but at least it didn't require uniforms like the last one did. He made sure to check on that bit.

It was slightly warm and his body took in the sunlight and became hot. Something weird was going on with his body lately, but he couldn't explain it. His deep secret of being the demon boy withholding the Kyuubi was what was keeping him away from going to the doctor to see what was his problem. His body felt hot at certain times of the day, but it was a kind of heat that couldn't be cooled down by water, or ice (he tried multiple times). What was happening to him?

''Hot again?! Why won't this stupid heat go away!'' he walked in his classroom early and practically fainted into his seat with his head down.

''Oi Naruto! Wake up! It's only the first day of school!'' the dog boy grinned and nudged his friends shoulder.

Usually the blond haired boy would be bursting with energy to burn, but in his current condition not so much.

''Mmmm...Kiba leave me alone....'' he droned out turning his head the other way.

''Dude somethings different about you. You seem more...............sensual today or something.....'' he partially whispered.

Just then the bell rang and the remaining kids started to pile into their seats.

''Good morning class. Welcome to Konoha public high school. I'll be your history teacher this year and you can call me Kakashi sensei from now on. Since it's a half day, you may talk quietly till this period ends.''

The friendly teacher then sat down in his desk and took out a book nonchalantly titled Icha Icha Paradise.

"Check it out, I guess when your in high school, not even teachers mind about that kinda stuff'' Kiba snickered to Naruto.

The heat had gone away smoothly for the time being, but he felt thirsty like hell and was almost panting with dehydration.

''*huff* Yeah can't wait to see what the other teachers are gonna be like.'' he smiled evilly and turned to the other boy.

''Uh...do you need some water, or were you just having a dirty dream a second ago.'' Kiba smiled a toothy grin and folded his arms.

"You wish dog-face, I'm gonna go get some water at the fountain'' Naruto stood up and left the room to the hallway. 

_"I just need some privacy and some H2O''_ he thought, and continued to walk down the hall in search for a fountain.

He found one and ran too it drinking big gulps of water, even splashing his face with some before he stopped. A small shove directed at his back forced him to turn around and see the culprit. It was a pale guy about his height, with pitch black hair and eyes.

''Hurry up, or are you such a retard that your starting to drown in the fountain.'' the boy scoffed with an arrogant smirk.

The blond counterpart took a step back and immediately felt his blood boil.

''There's more than one fountain in this high school teme.'' he said with a proud smirk from his come-back.

''Why would I go running around looking for one if there's one right here dobe.'' The mysterious boy shoved the blond and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

_'God what an asshole! I guess high school really does have jerks like him around.'_

Naruto walked back to the class and sat down in a huff refusing to say anything until the bell rang.

''I don't know what that guys problem was but he really pissed me off.''

Him and Kiba were walking outside to there next class. Unfortunately they didn't have the same teacher so they had to part ways.

''Look man, before you go around punching people, remember that it's only the first day of high school so don't get your panties in bunch over some jerk in the halls.'' the boy turned around and waved goodbye.

Leaving Naruto to walk to his class still moderatly peeved about the whole incident. "...I guess Kiba's right. I mean- this school is big, I'll probably never even see him again.''

With that thought he felt a little better and walked into his classroom (science) right before the bell rang. The teacher hadn't shown up yet so of course the class was still loud and bustling with excited teenagers, but what caught Naruto's eyes, was a big swarm of girls surrounding some (shall I say-) lucky guy. Naruto didn't really think manners applied to him, so without any second thought he pushed through the crowd of swooning girls and stopped dead in his tracks.

**(Naruto's POV)**

GOD. MUST. HATE. ME.

There he was, the arrogant guy from before. The (apparently) king of all ladies. The jackass that shoved me in the hall!

_'Why in all places would he be here. In this class. In the same period. As me?!'_

I turned around quickly and shoved right out the crowd of girls hoping he didn't see me. Taking the seat farthest from him, I put my head down in anger as the teacher rushed in. It was some average Joe dude that said he got stuck in freeway traffic when he was driving to school. But I figured that if your job was so far away that you had to take the freeway I don't see why you'd keep i-. OW! What the fuck! Someone threw a freaking ruler at my head! It only took me a second to realize it was the devil himself. I shot him the finger and put my head back down pulling my hood down with it. The science teacher was freakishly nervous and mumbled out the role calling list.

''Sasuke Uchiha?''

''Hn.''

So his name was Sasuke, huh? I made a mental note to leave as soon as possible if I ever heard that name.

''Naruto Uzumaki?''

''Ah-! Here!''

I stood up and flashed the class a smile. It was never my style to be the quiet one and I wasn't gonna start now. I sat back down and a girl behind me tapped my back lightly to get my attention.

''Uh, h-hi Naruto-kun...I'm Hinata.''

This girl must've just ran a marathon because I swear she looked like she was about to faint.

''Hey! Nice to meet you! Glad I already made friends with a cute girl like you on the first day of school!"

_**CLANK.**_

_'Did she actually just faint?! Aw crud, I guess I gotta take her to the infirmary.'_

I picked her up gently (bridal style) and told the teacher I was taking her to the nurse. He didn't object, but was it my imagination or did the classroom get awfully quiet in the last 10 seconds? Nope, defiantly not my imagination. Everyone was looking at me with shocked eyes as I walked out the room with a smile and a wave goodbye (fainted girl still on my shoulder). But it was one pair of eyes that stood out the most: The teme from before.

* * *

After dropping off Hinata at the nurse (with only minor detours along the way) I began to slowly walk back to class. Everyone knows on the first week of school you can't really get in trouble for not attending class because there's nothing they do in them anyways. So I was taking my sweet sweet time. Looking at the big campus, watching the girls run laps around the field for P.E., this stroll was becoming a very nice one. Until my number one stress-er as of today came into view leaning in the shadows on the wall near science class.

God was he making it his life's goal to pop up where he's not wanted?! I kept walking towards salvation and as soon as I was in his eyesight he glared at me with that stupid smirk from before. I had to walk closer and closer to my doom and salvation step by step and I knew there was no way in hell the teme would let me pass with a simple smirk for what I did earlier. But whatever was about to happen was worth it. If I had to get in a fight every time I flipped that guy off then so be it. I was ready. If only I had known what was about to happen to me. Why did I even bother?

* * *

**end of chappie 1~**

**this took me a total of 2 days! plz read and review!**

**_(beta-ed by MikaUchiha)_**


	2. Unwanted Salvation

Hey everybody! This is chappie 2! Just decided to type it up and stuff! Also, I'll indicate where I left off and added the new stuff in during the story so you don't have to read it all over again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its components (not even Akamaru! XP) but if I did, we all know how that would turn out! *grins*

**Heat Rush **

* * *

Both boys stood face to face as we continue on with our story of Naruto's high school debut. Wonder what'll happen?

_**Naruto's POV**_

''I didn't appreciate the 'gift' you gave me earlier dobe.''

''Uh- Did I tell you to wrap it in a box and take it as a gift? It sure as hell wasn't meant to be nice dumbass!''

There's a lot of things I'm not good at. School, Swimming, and Scary Movies. So if I was good at anything it'd have to be comebacks. Of course, it got me in a lot of unwanted trouble, but I it did feel good to win a fight. Especially this one. Not that he was gonna win a physical fight with me anyways, just reminding you that I'm good with my words.

He took a step forward and glared at me. I glared right back with equal intensity. At this distance I could smell him and his killer aura. I was ready to pounce but with the luck I've been having today, I guess it wasn't gonna happen. My head started spinning and my body temperature went up like freaking a billion degrees. I felt mentally (and physically) on fire. Staggering back and leaning on the wall was the last thing I wanted to do, but I know with all the experience I had with previous events that if I fought now I'd probably end up like Hinata in the nurses office. So there I leaned panting. Like some kind of tired fat kid after running a mile. He'd probably punch me in the gut right now if it wasn't for the quizzical look that flashed on his face for a second.

''Is it really that hot outside?'' he said this sarcastically of course.

''Sh-shut up! *huff* You wouldn't understand!''

I huffed for a couple more seconds and finally set my backpack down and lifted off my orange hoodie. I didn't wanna die of heat stroke in the face of my enemy. I slowed my breathing down and noticed he was watching me the whole time. The teme took a step closer to me and began to talk in a menacing tone.

''Look here dobe, I can tell by your sharp tongue and attitude that you really don't know who I am. I'm an Uchiha. And it's unlucky for you to learn that Uchiha's get whatever the hell they want.''

''...Well Master...what do you think I should do to make all this go...away...'' I pretended to sound like I was aroused.

It may seem like a pretty weird thing to do, but let me explain my reasons before you go around calling me a homo.

Through many helpless situations like this I found it was easier to either A) get the shit kicked out of me, or B) Make the other person leave. And as tempting as it sounded to get the shit knocked out of me I'd rather not show up to 3rd period with a busted up face. So back to plan B which usually is a variety of things I did to get the guy to run away from me (I'd rather die than run from a fight).

Most straight guys steer clear of gays when they hear about one coming on to them. So (believe it or not) I always had a 100% chance of the guy avoiding me for the rest of their life after I did something like this. I want you to know that this strategy is a last resort when I really don't have any other options, and by the looks of Sasuke and the rage trickling off of him, he could really do some damage.

I leaned up from my hunched position making sure to huff a sigh of ecstasy before I looked him in the eyes again and waited for his reaction. He smirked that stupid smirk again and leaned his arm on the wall above me before slightly letting out a chuckle.

''You know, I was just planning on kicking your ass, but now that I've reconsidered things, I have a better idea.''

I tilted my head up and looked at him in slight shock and confusion.

''Your gonna be. My. Bitch.''

The son of a bitch even licked his lips like he was horny or something! I quickly got out of my trance and stood up fully before whispering in his ear angrily:

''There's no way in hell I'm gonna be your bitch, teme.''

I shoved him off roughly and grabbed my bag quickly before walking in the classroom flustered and angry. Sasuke just shuffled in five minutes later with a slight grin on his face like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't even answer the teacher when he asked what took him so long. But he did manage to pass a note on my desk before he sat down.

''Meet me in the lockers during lunch''

It was scrawled down neatly and in small print and it pissed me off!

_'I'd have to be as retarded as he said I was if I really went to meet the pervert in the locker rooms all alone!_'

I took the note and shoved it deep inside my backpack planning to shred it up next period. The rest of the class consisted of me brooding with my head down and the teme staring at me the whole time. When the bell rang I rushed out first and practically ran to my foreign language class. I was taking Latin. Before the blink of an eye I took out the little piece of paper and ripped it up into little tiny paper snowflakes.

_'Me be his bitch?! I'd rather make out with my gay friend Sai before I did that!_'

The teacher was already sitting down and was smoking a cigarette. The bell rang shortly after and he stepped out the burning stick. I hate smokers so I was glad he did, but this is what I get for going to a public school.

''Alright Class! Let me make you all understand that I don't care what it is, but if you make any unnecessary noise in hear when I'm teaching, your head is going next to poor ol' Robert there!''

He pointed to a deer head he somehow mounted to the wall and sat down sternly before tapping away at his computer. I guess this meant we could talk as long as he wasn't teaching so his rules set me just fine. I scribbled little swirls on my notebook all class and met Kiba up at the cafeteria when the bell rang. I don't plan on telling him about the whole ''bitch'' fiasco. I just told him to stay away from Sasuke and anyone that hangs out with him.

''I'm just glad you didn't knock his face in and get expelled on your first day. What are you gonna get?'' he looked at me and smiled.

''You know better than to ask me then to know that my one true love has and always will be ramen!'' I took a bowl when we got to the front of the line and we walked to a table and sat down.

''I don't understand how you could eat that stuff all day, every day.'' he took his chopsticks and began to eat at his beef terriyaki bowl.

''I'm just not a meat freak like you'' I laughed and took a big gulp of the steamy broth

We were laughing and chatting for a while before we notice that the lunchroom was awfully quiet. I turned around with a noodle still hanging out my mouth and saw the problem.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

He just walked over quietly (people were making a path for the king of all jerks) and stopped in front of me.

*Gulp*

He leaned into me and whispered quietly in my ear.

''I'm pretty sure you and me should go to the locker rooms before I make a scene.''

''Why should I?'' I said spat out

''Because,'' his hand gripped my backpack strap tighter ''you forgot your stupid jacket on the floor''

With that he turned around abruptly and walked away before looking over his shoulder and smirking with triumph. It didn't take long to realize I had no choice but to go and retrieve my favorite jacket. So I stood up and told Kiba to stay there. I didn't think Sasuke wanted me to bring my pal around while we ''discussed'' my little situation. It also didn't help when girls were crowding around me asking me a million questions a second about what I did. I shoved them away and managed to get them to stop following me. So there I was once again, going down the same halls I was just in this morning, to the locker rooms where a demon awaited me.

* * *

**end of chappie 2!**

**All right my fans! Thats chappie number dos, (or ni if your learning Japanese ;P)  
**

**This took me like 3 hours to write so I hope its enjoyable! Its a little bit longer than the last one so yay for me *throws confetti* **

**This chapter is also _beta'd by MikaUchiha! ^__^_  
**

** Plz read and review (it helps me type a lot faster when I know people are waiting for it!) Any little note will do fine with me! X3 Tell me what you thought about it and I'll put in some SasuNaru goodness in the next chappie!!!!!**


	3. Locker Room Luvin

**Chapter 3 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer since I noticed my other chapters have been looking pretty small, but I guess we just gotta see how all this plays out you know? Hope you like it! (something tells me you will *smirks*).  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? *sigh* I do not own Naruto or any of its components or even the Konoha name -_- What do I have? Oh yeah! I got my Kool-Aid drink! XD**

* * *

The locker rooms were quiet except for Naruto's feet hitting the ground as he walked closer to the figure on the other side of the room. He stopped 5 feet away from him and waited for the other boy to begin.

_**Naruto's POV**_

My feet felt like lead and I was sweating at an inhuman rate, and it was all because of my stupid forgetfulness. But I didn't feel too bad because something told me he still would've found a way to get me to talk to him regardless of how I felt about it.

My body felt the opposite of hot, it was one of those cold chills you get when you know something bad's gonna happen. I took a deep breath and stopped in front of him. My action of backing away must've seemed funny to him because he chuckled after looking at my nervous face.

''I knew you'd come.'' he smirked

''Like I wanted to! Your practically black-mailing me right now!'' I shouted and took a step forward

''Oh don't get me wrong, I _am_ blackmailing you. But I must admit, you pretty much brought this on yourself.'' he sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was just too stupid to notice.

''What do you mean 'brought this on myself'?! Now I'll admit I did a couple things that weren't nice but it's not like I deserve to get the death sentence! So why did you make me come here?''

I could feel my nerves setting on fire as my angry emotions took over. This made me take another step back so I could take deep breaths to get a hold of myself. It'd be stupid to fight him in here, he might burn my orange jacket later if I did. But I was starting to notice that whenever my emotions got riled up so did my body heat regardless if I was angry, happy or nervous. So I decided earlier during lunch to try not to get emotional (god that sounds girly) so I wouldn't be in the same fucking situation I was in before. I was calming down trying to keep my heat at bay, but he just had to continue talking like a complete douche-bag.

''But Naru-chan, how could I not want to see you again after what you did to me during science earlier?'' the fact he was saying it innocently and the childish ''chan'' he added at the end got my heat pushed right back up again.

This wasn't gonna be easy.

''Teme! I didn't even DO anything to you when we were outside the class! Your just saying that as an excuse to be a jerk! Give me back my jacket before I break your face!''

Ok. So much for keeping my anger under control. I'm really bad at that. But I do have my reasons. The jacket he held in his bag was my one and only hood I was able to buy with all the money in my hands after a whole month of hard labor.

I live alone but the state does pay for my living expenses. Since they know about my little ''secret'' I guess they decided It'd be better if I just lived alone. At first it made me feel trapped having to depend on the secret government to support me. But I realized it was better than having to go to any foster home or get adopted by money thirsty people. It had it's downs though.

I still had to buy my own food and stuff. I felt that all in all since I had a small house with electricity,water, and gas, I was doing better than most kids my age without a family. Since I'm still a minor I get stuck with labor worker's jobs that pay like crap.

The item was not only the first thing I ever wanted but also the 1st thing I got on my own. It was utterly and completely mine. I want you to understand why that orange jacket meant a lot to me. That teme probably didn't even know what it's like to sometimes have days where you can't afford to eat. He probably never even had to work a day in his life. And here he was playing me like some kind of doll. Those are the thoughts that pushed me over the edge and I began to get overheated with small gasps of air escaping my breath. He must've notice because he took a long stride closer.

''You don't know what your doing to me now?'' he asked.

He took in a deep breath of air like he smelled some wonderful food and looked me straight in the eyes.

''It's written all over your face.'' he took a step closer

*pant* ''You sound perverted teme. Stop getting so close, it's creepy.'' I wobbled back until I felt my body stop against one of the locker room mirrors.

His face went blank for a moment.

Walking over and leaning over me like he did on the other wall before, he closed his eyes and groaned. It sounded really deep. Like some angry animal. I was trapped like a rat (this was becoming a habit).

I slouched down a little to deepen the distance between our faces and was determined to not say anything (it would only make things worse) but god it was just so hot. Hotter than all the other times before, and I couldn't do a thing about it to stop it. Sasuke's earlier words and actions started to click in my mind as suddenly realized I wasn't in fighting danger, but in danger of get raped in the boys locker room!

As soon as my mind registered the thought my eyes shut closed and opened back up quickly with fear in them. I hopped off the mirror and backed up into another mirror and stared daggers at his face while his eyebrow raised and his blank face began to widen into a scary smile as he watched me squirm. Each step he took only brought him closer to me.

''So I can see you finally got where I was going on this. I'm not sure what to do. (*step*) I mean, when you talked to me outside of the classroom earlier I realized I was getting aroused by your (*step*)...how do I say....essence? (*step*). It was like your body was on fire and it was begging me to be near you.''

By now he was only two inches away from me and his eyes seemed to be getting darker with every word he spoke.

''It made me want to fuck you.''

He said it with such a serious tone. My face instantly went ablaze. Except this time, it was from embarrassment. At this, the heat raised 500 degrees.

I don't know why I wasn't disgusted with a guy saying it to me, especially him. It was also (in some sick kind of way) the nicest thing someone said to me. Plus I never really liked anybody in the first place so it's not like I really had anybody. But either way this whole predicament was going southward and I needed to leave fast. (I'd rather leave my favorite jacket then get raped in the locker)

''J-just give me back my jacket, or I'll leave right now''

_'Damn my stuttering! It makes me sound so weak and nervous.'_

I tried to nudged him off but he placed both hands on the wall above my slouched body and looked straight in my eyes. We were both silent. He was thinking, and I was trying not to die from embarrassment. I tried once again to tell him to move but this time he grabbed both my wrists and shoved me against the wall roughly.

''HAH-'' I made a hurt gasp as his grip on me grew tighter. ''S-st-stop Sasu-*pant*...ke...''

The flames that seemed to engulf my body began to center around my groin. I didn't want to start enjoying this! I took it as quite a shock and immediately tried to struggle free. But his grip yet again grew tighter and I began to feel light-headed. My anger began to tinge slightly with an animistic lust but my will power shoved it down as my bodies temperature ascended to that of unsafe proportions. He licked his lips and leaned his face in slightly whispering:

''I know you want it too...'' and he leaned in more and more causing my heart to race.

I was truly trapped.

The thresh hold of my insanity was getting lower and lower as I was beginning to lose consciousness. I felt the sweet embrace of a coma coming on. I let my eyes droop lower to half-lids and I breathed out a last breath of steamy heat. Closer and closer he went, finally reaching one inch in front of my face about to kiss me. The last thing I remember was being brought down deeper into a warm embrace as I finally (as prayed for) slipped unconscious and fainted from over-heating. I don't know what happened after that. Just darkness...

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and began to focus on a figure in front of me. One head...two heads...so there's two people with me right now. My head felt fuzzy. Like someone placed cotton balls in it while I was sleeping. I was in a bed...must be the nurse's office.

''...fainted...rest...OK?''

All I heard were bits of the conversation as I became more and more aware of my surroundings.

''Hn.'' must be the teme.

I felt shocked as the emotions and memories rushed back to me like a giant wave and I sat up quickly in the bed. The nurse and Sasuke were staring at me and Sasuke came over gently pushed me down with a (was it?) concerned look.

''OK Sasuke, I have lunch break right now so I trust that since you're good friends that you can make sure he stays in there and gets plenty of rest while I'm gone, OK?''

Friends?! We weren't even acquaintances! I was about to speak before I realized I needed to talk to him in private so I just closed my eyes and waited to hear the door click closed. It was silent for a several seconds as we listened until we heard the faint click of her shoes dissolve as she walked away. I sat up again and took a deep breath. I had serious questions to be answered. I began slowly and my voice shook a little:

''Did...did you do anything while I was unconscious?''

He sat down on a chair near me and stayed silent like he was thinking of what to say. The seconds felt like hours as I busied myself with counting the ticks on the nearby clock.

He took in a short breath and looked at me.

''No. I wouldn't do anything with a practically dead body so you don't have to ever worry about that.''

''You promise?'' my eyes slowly looked up and met his.

''Yeah, but that's beside the point. I never got to tell you what I wanted you to do for your jacket.''

I gulped.

''At first I wanted to fuck you senselessly against your will and give you your jacket back after.''

I was starting to realize that Sasuke was a straight forward guy that liked to get to the point. I was still blushing slightly at his words.

''But then I realized I was just acting on impulse. So I came up with something more decent.''

I chuckled internally at the word decent.

My patience went dry and I finally opened my mouth to speak.

''Which is...''

He put his hand on my leg and looked me deep in the eyes.

''Naruto I want you to at least consider what I'm about to ask you...''

He reached under the bed and took out my hoodie, gently placing it on my lap.

I didn't push his hand away. I hate to admit it but it felt kinda nice there. He cleared his throat and squeezed my leg a little tighter.

''Naruto...would you...go on a date with me?''

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Gah!!!!!!!!!!! Finally its done! I'll admit it wasn't as long as I wanted to make it but I hope you all still liked it X3. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'd also like if you gave me some of your ideas about what should happen! I'd luv to hear your ideas so please read and review and I'll write another chapter tomorrow if I'm inspired enough! :D**


	4. This Sparkling Feeling

**Chappie 4!!!!!!! Yeah! XD I'm ready to get this show on the rode!**

**Disclaiming Disclaimer -__- : don't own Naruto or anything else! Lets see what I DO have today! **

**TA_DA! SOME CHAPSTICK!!!!!! Never again will my lips be lonely and dry again! Well hope u like this chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

There they were. The most nicest words anyone asked of me...and it came from _him_. Of all people!

I sat motionless in the bed and stuttered out a reply.

"I-I need to think about this a little...OK?"

I looked at him and smiled a nervous smile

He nodded slowly and squeezed my leg one last time before he left the room with the soft click of the door.

I let out the bellow of air I kept in my lungs and held my hand to my chest gasping for air. Who ever heard of a person stupid enough to forget to breath? I guess I'm considered one of those people now. After my breath was settled my mind turned it's boredom into scenes of what just happened over and over again in my mind. I breathed shakily again and felt my cheeks growing hot from memory alone.

There's so much to think about. But my mind won't slow down.

_'I hardly think it ever will'_

I cuddled in the bed and closed my eyes. Drifting into deep thought. It wasn't sleeping, because I was fully conscious. But I guess it couldn't really be considered being awake for normal peoples terms. I simply focused on the warm heat inside me and my mind went clear. That's when things started getting weird.

''Naruto do you understand?''

It was a weird voice inside me that spoke in a deep just barely above a whisper.

''Wait! Who are you?!''

My voice became scared as I tried to desperately snap out of what I now call 'meditation'.

''Calm down, calm down. I'm not gonna eat you''

The voice sounded like it was echoing inside my mind.

''Look, I'm the Kyubbi inside you little one. I just realized I was needed by you.''

''I- I...What do I need you for?!''

Let me remind you that this is all subconscious thoughts in my head. He chuckled darkly and spoke again. This time in a serious tone.

"Let me try to explain everything all in one go. Look here, your what- a teenager I presume? *scoff* That must suck for you!''

"Shut up! I don't need you telling me my life sucks! I don't even think I need you!''

''But Naruto, don't you wanna know what's happening...to your body?"

My breath hitched and I stayed silent for a moment.

"Don't even try to voice your thoughts because I can see them floating all around your head. Just keep quiet and let me explain. Since you're a teenager now I take it- no. I KNOW your going through puberty right now. Let's face it kid, your a firecracker of hormones right now. But I'm positive you know that some of the things that happen to your body aren't like normal kids right?"

"...yeah."

"It's all because of me. (I could almost feel a smirk on his face when I heard that) Your body does contain some animalistic features believe it or not- and one of them is pheromone essence. It's equivalent to what humans call an animal in ''heat''. It was bound to happen any way so there's no use fighting it. Just roll with the punches, and oh boy- there are gonna be a lot of 'punches'. Your or- my I should say, pheromones attract males only. This is because your inner essence is submissive to the core. Aaaaand because there's no human female alive that could give birth to a half-Kyubbi baby without dying. So it has to be you. Your going to encounter a lot of *ahem* sexual attacks for a while until you mate. I'm sure I don't have to explain the mate part do I?"

_'Bastard...'_

Kyubbi smirked.

"Let's just call it a scent for now. Anyways this ''scent'' attracts other potential mates that are -of coarse- a dominant male. It makes them uncontrollably aroused. The little Sasuke stunt earlier is proof that all this is true so I highly recommend mace or a tazer for self protection because Kami knows your as timid as a kitten when any dominant male comes your way. That's about everything you need to know for now. Oh- and before I fade into your conscious again, I have one tip. If you plan on going on what you people call a 'date', don't expect that boy not pounce on you. I could feel his heat emanating from him and your body won't be able to control itself if it gets a hold of him next time you decide to get touchy feely with him!''

With that the kyubbi voice laughed as it's voice echoed away into the deep crevices of my mind. I really did have a lot to think about, especially concerning the whole pheromone thing. I ended up falling back into sleep form the sheer complicity of it all.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the last bell ringing and I sat up in bed. My feet barely touched the ground as I dangled them on the edge of the bed. I was actually thinking calmly about what choices I had to make. There's a pretty funny thing about company, I'd been alone pretty much all my life and I just discovered this new found loneliness that hallowed out my heart. It feels like when you wear a jacket even though it's not that cold, but as soon as you take it off you become colder than you were before and quickly put it back on becoming engulfed in that warmth once again.

That's what I was. A body that experienced unusual warmth, only to crave it more as soon as it was gone. In other words, I decided to go on a date with Sasuke-teme.

I leaned forward from my sitting position and felt the cool tile on my toes. My decision felt like that. Cool and calm to the touch and a tiny speck of pressure hidden near the bottom of it all. I liked this kind of feeling. I think it's the perfect definition of feeling...right.

I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag and my jacket. It smelled like him. I brought it to my face and cuddled it slightly before wrenching my eyes open and huffing a breath of embarrassment before I left the room. There were still traces of students still lounging around and I saw one hurriedly walking toward me with a look of concern. Kiba always was a good friend.

"Naruto what happened! I tried to go visit you during 4th period but the teacher I had was a real bitch so I couldn't even see you when one of the kids said you were in the infirmary!"

He looked upset and kept pacing around me with his hand on his for-head scowling to himself.

"Kiba. Kiba? Kiba!" I stopped him by looking grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes

"Listen! I'm not angry at you for not coming. As for what happened I'm just gonna say I got my jacket back."

I'm not ready to explain to him about my possible homosexuality just yet. So I just smirked at him and squeezed his shoulder.

He looked at me for a moment them smiled.

"Thanks man, but if I ever do that again feel free to slap the shit out of me OK?" we both started walking side by side and I smiled.

"Yeah..."

We walked out of school and down the street towards our houses together. His house is past mine but I don't really have a problem with walking him to it because I like the spring weather. So we walked in peaceful silence and we got to his house in no time. He stopped in front of me and started to wave goodbye before I hugged him.

"I just want you to know that your a really good friend Kiba, so don't worry about me ever changing that."

I let go of the hug and he stood there gaping at me. Then he smiled and turned away before he looked back and spoke arrogantly.

"Like you'd ever leave me! You know you need me in your life fox-face!" he shined his wolf-like grin and went inside his house as I walked away quietly.

It felt good to express my feelings. After that chat with the demon, I felt refreshed and complete with myself, sorta like taking a fresh bath after a work out. I couldn't even hide the grin on my face as I kept walking towards my house. Everything felt right. All that was left to do was go home and figure out how to tell Sasuke that I'd go on a date with him. I know it seems kinda silly to think about this- considering he asked me out an all, but I know I'd still have to say I wanted to someway or another. I wanted it to sound just right. I even started to practice my words as I walked.

_'How about: "hey teme! About yesterday...I think I'll take you up on that deal you offered!" Hmmm...it seems a little played out for me but I guess it'll be as good as any other confession. I wonder where he'll take me' _

I looked up at the sky dreamily and imagined the possibilities.

"Yum! He could treat me to ramen!" I squealed out.

"Hope he doesn't change his mind because my decision is getting better and better to me by the second!"

I licked my lips and approached my small house in the distance. I pulled out my keys and walked through my lawn to the front door. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed I stepped on some kind of squeaky wrapping paper. I looked down at the ground eyes widened.

They were flowers with a tiny note attached to it.

It clearly read : To Naruto

* * *

**It's done! Sorry for the long wait my little peeps, I just didn't feel like I was in the mood lately, but now I'm full of writing energy! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I**** got to explain and everything is now set in motion. Let the train begin! **

**Its late (for my standards at least) I feel like I finally got his feelings across. I hope it wasn't to mushy for you guys! I promise I'll incorporate some humor into it like I normally do, next chappie! ^__^ **

**Tell me your thoughts I'd love to hear them!**

**_beta-ed by MikaUchiha_  
**


	5. The Trouble with Visiters

**Chapter 5 is here! It took me a while, sorry for the long wait. Was Halloween fun for you guys? I hope it was as fun as my Halloween! x3 **

**Enjoy my story like you always do and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of it. I did have soda a second ago...but i inhaled it -__- ... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I opened up the little card and read it slowly:

I hope you like roses, they're almost as fresh and beautiful as you are to me  
-Anonymous

I blushed and hugged the flowers to my chest and inhaled the heavenly scent. These were my first flowers and I instantly loved them, but who gave me them? I looked on the back of the card and found nothing.

_'Huh...guess its a secret admirer...' _

I felt warm inside as I walked in my little house. Once I set the roses in a nearby cup I found, I took a shower and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a sweet day!

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

This is what I woke up to. Not my FM radio. Not my phone alarm. And definitely not by my own will.

My eyes shot open as I rolled out of bed and stomped to the front door sporting my orange briefs.

''What do you wa-!"

I stopped in petrified motion as I looked at the uninvited visitor.

It was Sasuke.

''Gah-! uh...ah...ONE SEC!"

I slammed the door shut and ran into my room to put on any clothes I could find. It turned out to be a large shirt I got free from good will, and some bright orange swim trunks. (I guess they could pass as clothes) Anything was better than what I was wearing.

After I finished hyperventilating I took a deep breath and walked out my room only to find the teme sitting on my couch!

"Oh don't be shy, make yourself at home!" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry. I will."

He smirked an evil grin and flicked on the TV, leaning into the couch and sighing nonchalantly.

"Any reason I've been graced with your presence? I really don't like waking up early on a holiday." (1)

"I've come to pick you up for our date."

He didn't even look back as he kept clicking through the channels with my remote. I stood in shock for a moment then sighed and walked to the tiny kitchen fridge. I took out some milk and made myself a small bowl of cereal. I grabbed the only fruit in a chipped bowl I had and set the banana next to my cereal and started eating. Once he was done looking through my 40 channels of free cable, he turned the glaring box off and turned around in his seat.

He seemed amused as he watched me start to peel the banana. I prefer oranges or even apples but it was better then nothing, and fruit was just one of my daily things I got into. So after I put my empty bowl of cereal in the sink I sat back down and took a bite.

"Hn."

I couldn't ignore his smirk and his dark eyes for long before I got uncomfortable.

_'What is it with this guy and fruit?!'_

I kept chewing slowly and kept my eyes on my hand.

"Got a problem with breakfast?''

His eyes became half lidded and he leaned his chin on his arms resting on the back of the couch.

"No. Enjoying your banana?"

I tilted my head in confusion and slowed my chewing down.

" Yeah, this one tastes really good! Why do you ask? Are you hungry? Do you want one?"

_'Did I just hear a chuckle from him? Must've been my imagination...'_

"No...but I like watching _you_ eat it."

The light bulb in my head went off as I realized what he meant and I quickly shoved the rest into my mouth and chewed furiously. I tried to hide my blush as I stood up to go throw it away. I turned around slouching a little on the counter top and finally opened my eyes to look at him. He was already standing up and he walked over to me and placed his hand on the nearby table.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

His voice was low and mischeavious and it made my spine tingle a little.

"What do you mean?"

I slouched on the counter more and realized my shirt was falling down my shoulders a little. But that couldn't have done anything right? I looked at my bare shoulder for a moment then gained the courage to lift it back up, avoiding the piercing eyes watching my every movement.

"So...uh...about the date...Where are we going?"

His eyes focused a little more and he seemed to have snapped out of his predatory gaze.

"I'll tell you after you get dressed. But if you want to go out like that I'm totally fine with it." he smirked his usual smirk and I blushed slightly before replying.

"I'm NOT leaving in this."

I stormed out the kitchen and went into my room. I closed the door then went to my closet.

EMPTY.

My pupils dilated and I turned to look at the gigantic pile in the corner of my room consisting of my unwashed clothes.

_'That's right! I had planned to do laundry today if I hadn't been so RUDELY inturupted during my sleep!' _

I picked up one of the clothes, smelled an orange shirt laying on the top of the pile and imeadeatly deemed the whole pile toxic. I thought for a moment and growled in frustration. The most embarrasing part was when I came to the conclusion that the only thing I had left to do was to go to the laundromat down the street and wash them.

I punched my bed's pillow, and in utter defeat, picked up the dirty pile, and dropped them in my plastic laundry basket. I sighed again and counted out the change necessary to pay for the load from my froggy pouch (purses are for chicks). After pacing the room a couple times cursing my famous stupidity, I opened my door slowly and saw him leaning on the wall in front of it. Another scene is added to my most embarrassing moments.

"There's gonna be a slight change of plans teme...."

"What?"

"I need to go to the laundromat."

"Pft. I can tell."

I backed away form the door glaring and picked up the plastic bin and walked outside the door. I had my pouch on top of the pile and started to walk towards the front door shifting sandals onto my feet. He followed me to the door and opened it for me. After he walked out I locked the door and walked down my driveway. I expected him to walk to his chauffeured car he parked in front of my house and go home for a while but he kept following me.

"Your coming with me?"

"How else will I keep track of you?"

I huffed and hoisted the basket up higher and onto my shoulder making sure it was balanced.

"I thought you said you weren't going out in those clothes."

"That was before I had no other clothes to wear."

I kept walking down and noticed he was walking beside me with his hands in his pockets. It was warm outside and there was a peaceful expression on his face. I found myself smiling slightly too as I let the warm weather of spring caress my body. We kept walking for a little while before I heard a small shout coming from behind.

"Naruto!"

It was Kiba. The calm expression on Sasuke's face turned irritated as we stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. He was in his pajamas too and he was running towards me waving and smiling. I couldn't stop the goofy smile from creeping onto my lips as he stopped in front of us and huffed a strangled hi.

"Wha-whats going on?" he grinned slightly but was cut off by trying to puffed out air to get his breathing normal.

We all started walking together with Sasuke trailing behind slightly. He seemed pissed for some reason, I don't know why though...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV~**

_'Who the hell is he? I don't like the way he smiles at MY dobe!'_

They walked down the street and I slowed down, glaring at him from behind.

_'Stupid dobe! Why is he smiling so much! I'm better than any guy you've ever had so why would you talk to him and not me? But I have to admit, the way your shirt slides off your shoulders while walking does show off a lovely tan patch of skin...'_

He must've noticed me smirking, because he looked back, quickly giving me a fresh new pout with pufffed up cheeks.

_'God he's hot__!' _

I don't really know what I like about him but I can't help but smile at the way his ass moves when he walks_. _His body is lean and oh-so-fuckable...

"Hey teme! Stop smirking we're at the laundromat!"

* * *

**END OF POV~**

He was acting strange again! Always smirking and licking his lips around me! I'm surprised his lips aren't chapped! Instead they look soft.....and.....! Wait! What?! NO! Sasuke's just Sasuke and nothing more! I'm glad Kiba didn't notice me blushing when I put my clothes in the machine. I took off my baggy shirt and threw it in with the rest. Teme must've liked it, but he caught Kiba smiling at me and blushing and his whole mood changed. Like a freaking switch!

_'Why is he so difficult to read?'_

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench and closed my eyes. Sasuke sat next to me and Kiba immediately went rigid and sat on the other side of me demanding my full attention with my back to Sasuke.

"So what do, oh wait sorry, I mean DID you plan to do before you came here?" he smirked triumphantly

"Uh- me'n Sasuke were gonna...um..."

Before I could think of anything to avoid answering I was cut off.

"We were gonna go on a date."

_'Shit! Why did he say that? WHY?!'_

I blushed crimson and turned away from the shocked face to confront the culprit. I mouthed out the words so only he could understand them.

_"What the **HELL** do you think your saying?!"_

_"It's the truth." _he shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

Kiba took 5 whole minutes before he snapped out of his deer in the headlights act and started talking.

"You...your going out with him?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! It's the first date we've ever been on! Kiba YOU know this would be my first date! I'm not even sure of things myself!"

He gulped, and kept his gaze on the ground.

"Are...you...disgusted?"

The last thing I wanted to say was that, but I'd rather know now if he hated me than later when I could feel the distance between us. If he didn't want be friends, I wouldn't be angry. I mean, I sometimes played gay with him, but it was always just for fun. So it wouldn't seem abnormal if the thought never crossed his mind. I just wish he wouldn't leave me despite all this. He looked me straight in the eyes before answering me.

"No. Naruto, it's not you I'm angry with, it's myself."

After that he stood up and glanced at Sasuke before walking out the building.

_'What did he mean...'_

I turned to Sasuke who witnessed the whole ordeal and we sat in silence. I was about to say something to him when I heard the washing machine stop with a loud buzzing ring. I stood up and put the wet clothes onto the metal cart and placed them into the dryer. I sat back down next to the teme and smiled. It wouldn't be right for him if I ruined what he had planned.

"So what do you wanna do after I get dressed and drop my clothes off? You never did tell me what you wanted to do."

I smiled at him and put the whole situation behind me. If the washing machine can take out all my ramen stains from my shirts, then I can place today's stains in the mind for later. There's no point in ruining a perfect day off when I could enjoy it. He looked at me astonished.

"You sure you still want to go out? After all that?" he took his hand from his pocket and placed it in the space in between us.

Although at first he sounded monotone like he always does but I heard a small dip in his voice near the end. At least he felt a little guilty. I think.

"Sure! Take me somewhere fun! Like an ice-cream stand or even better! A ramen stand! Anythings fine as long as we eat something!"

I smiled hopefully and put my hand on his squeezing it slightly. He blinked for a moment and smirked his signature smirk.

"Hn. Your so simple dobe."

I stood up and glared at him like I always do.

"Fine teme! I should just go home anyways!"

I tried to pull away but couldn't when I noticed his hand still holding on to mine.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

I blushed and looked away pouting slightly. He always said such embarrassing things to me. And I always got flustered for it!

I tugged my hand once more and he stood up with me and hugged me. He felt so warm. I realized I had hugged him back and wrenched open my eyes and pushed him away slightly.

"Pervert.! I don't have my shirt on!"

"And who's fault is that?"

I pushed him off completely and sat back down on the bench. My clothes still had 20 minutes left to dry.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm the electric wires going through my system. It felt like every nerve on my boy was alive with electricity. I heard him sit next to me and shuffle around. He scooted closer and placed something in my ear. I opened my eyes slightly but closed them when his earphone in my ear started playing a quiet song. It was peaceful, and I found myself drifting off within the end of the song. He must have thought I really was asleep because he lightly moved my head so I could lean on him. It felt warm and secure. I drifted off to sleep with the music still playing softly in my ear.

* * *

**(1) It was Veterans day**

**Heh- its pretty funny because although i never really ever fall asleep in class (I just daydream) today, I actually fell asleep in Health with my head-phones on! The last song I remember was OVER by Miku Hatsune (it's a vid on youtube you should check it out if you have the time!) I woke up right before the end of class and my friend told me I had a hand mark on the side of my face /// i laughed my ass off and rubbed the hand tracing on my cheek. So I guess funny things like this actually DO happen in real life! **

** Anyways this is chappie 5! I know I didn't put in their date yet but I swear I'll put it in next chapter so please don't beat me with caveman sticks! X3 Sorry for taking so long guys! I mean really really REALLY long! I honestly was considering just dropping the whole thing! But a thought struck me in the middle of the night and thus, chapter 5 is born! **

**Hope you like it! Please read and review! It is quite true when I say the viewers make me want to write more! lLots of luv,**

**_ supergal12000_**

**_beta-ed by MikaUchiha  
_**


	6. Unexpected Heartwrench

**So this is chapter 6! It took me a little longer than I wanted but hey, its finally here! Plus, it's longer than all my other chapters! There's always something about jealousy that really riles me up *fires appear in eyes* aaah- the true sport of life is love! How else would I be able to write these stories up if ****I**** didn't totally LUV SasuNaru? Heh! ****I**** bet all the yaoi fangirls get what I'm saying. Anyways, enjoy this chapter I have once again created!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ****I**** do own the weird beauty of my fanfiction though XP (so take THAT big corporations!)**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I was nudged slightly from my short nap. I groaned, pouted angrily and cuddled closer. Everything just felt so warm and calm. I didn't want to leave it.

"Oi, your laundry is done."

He pulled the earphone out of my ear and pushed my slanted body up from his shoulder.

"Mnn..."

I wiped the small amount of drool off my cheek and wobbled up, dangerously close to falling in my drunken-like state. I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to steady me and I rubbed my eyes and stood up straighter. I mumbled out a thanks and walked to the dryer in front of me putting my clothes back in the plastic bin. I stopped and held the last article of clothing and cuddled the now clean shirt I wore earlier to my face. It was still really warm coming straight from the dryer.

"It smells soooo nice"

I smiled under the shirt inhaling the new smell of fresh cotton. It was one of the smells you really come to appreciate when your whole room smells like sweat and dirty pennies.

"Hn. Dobe."

He walked next to me and grabbed the clothes bin, holding it with both hands. I closed the dryer before turning to him and smiling.

"I don't remember saying you could touch my stuff"

I started following him to the door and held it open for him. He smirked before mumbling in a deep tone.

"There's much worse '_stuff_' I could touch of yours than your clothes."

I laughed and shoved him slightly to the side before walking past him and turning my head back to retort coyly.

"What makes you think you can handle what I have to offer?"

I grinned showing my teeth and rolled my hips playfully. I turned my head forward but I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me. I had a feeling not a lot of people ever go to be in control of the notorious ice princess.

"Stop staring at my ass, teme! And walk beside me so we can talk. You know, like _civilized_ people?"

I heard a grunt as he sped up slightly and I slowed down to meet his pace. I placed my hands behind my head and sighed contently. This day was going alright after all.

"So, who was that guy earlier?"

Ah- the small constricting feeling of sadness choking my chest. I gulped

"Oh- that was Kiba he's my one and only man."

I chuckled when I saw him twitch in annoyance and hold the sides of the basket tighter till I saw his knuckles gleam white. I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't seem likely to answer in the next decade so I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Don't fuss over little old me Uchiha, I mean he's like my best friend and right hand man. We're not a couple of anything it's all platonic."

We kept walking as I noticed we were passing Kiba's house. I looked forlornly at his bedroom window and sighed.

"He's not good enough for you, I don't like him."

I guess he noticed me looking. But did he have to be so blunt? Show some class! But then again, class is about the last thing in his dictionary, judging by all past experiences.

"He's just my friend, I never even thought about liking him in that way!"

"So you COULD start liking him that way."

"Have you been listening to that ipod loudly enough to blast your ears? I keep telling you it's not anything like that! Why are you so picky of my friends? Geez has the word 'overreaction' ever crossed your vocabulary?"

We kept walking silently and after we reached my house I let him inside and took the basket. The atmosphere was like standing on a thin tightrope 500 feet off the air. He sat down and I walked into my room to escape complete suffocation.

'_jealous bastard'_

I was angry as I hung up my clothes for a while but I suddenly got a happy tingling feeling inside me now that I could finally wear some eye worthy clothes. I slipped on my nicest Quickfire black muscle t-shirt which showed off my nice abs. Working dead end jobs really are good for something other than getting payed the least the amount of money legal! I jumped into my dark torn jeans that rided a little lower than normal pants and slipped on my wristband and wallet chain into my pocket.

I didn't really knew how the whole 'who pays for food when your both guys' going out thing, so I clipped my wallet at the end of the chain and put it in my front pocket. Before looking in the mirror and announcing myself as one sexy beast, I walked to my bathroom and did all the normal protocols of the day. (washing face, brushing teeth ect.) I walked out refreshed and ready to go.

"Ready to go Uchiha?"

"Hn. Ready as ever."

He walked to the door and opened it for me.

"Ukes first."

He smirked like he always does and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Whats an uke?"

A short chuckle was heard again as he lead the way down my driveway into the back seat of his car.

"Where to young master Uchiha?" (1)

There was a man in the front of the car that was in a perfect black uniform with white gloves.

"The place I spoke of earlier."

He sounded so cold... he really does treat everyone differently. The black car rumbled alive and we were off. The windows were so tinted I couldn't see where we were going. I really like surprises but I've come to realize 'Sasuke surprises' aren't what normal people call surprises, or me for that matter.

I looked away from the window and he looked at me from the other side of the car seat.

It was a mostly peaceful ride, I tried desperately to see out the window and he scooted closer to me in advance. I looked at him warningly and turned my gaze to my hands sitting timidly in my lap. I was still nervous about the whole thing. Finally the car stopped and the driver turned around.

"We are at your destination, Master Uchiha."

The man got out the car and held the door open for me. I scrambled out quickly hearing a small mutter from Sasuke following behind

"Ladies first."

I waited until the chauffeur got back in the car and drove off. Then I grinned at Sasuke and retorted fiendishly.

"Then why weren't you first?"

He seemed pretty pissed about it and I finally looked away from his glare to check out our surroundings.

It was a lively street filled with couples and children running around. I think it was near the mall. Tons of people walked about hand in hand absorbed in their own lovey dovey worlds and I unconsciously sighed at their fortune. People are so lucky to be in love...

"Oi, dobe, lets get something to eat."

He walked ahead with his thumbs in his pockets and I managed to catch up with him with only minimal tripping.

"I want RAMEN!"

"Hn."

We walked around passing by the gaping women drilling wholes of jealousy in my back and several other stares from random pedestrian male was even so boldly as to smile at me and I unconsciously smiled back. I haven't really gone out before in leisure so I thought all the people were just being nice. It felt like a good change compared to the lonely walks back home when people down right ignored me.

A couple minutes passed and I was smiling brightly at anyone I passed. In turn I got a smile back and some guy even slipped a card into my pocket. He seemed nice enough. I heard teeth grind and Sasuke cracked his nuckles from holding them in a tight fist. He preformed a deep growl and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Tugging me near him. I felt him pull me forward in an attempt to walk faster. I groaned and began to speed walk down the boulevard.

We walked past the streets filled with shops and restaurants until we ended up on a corner and turned abruptly into an alley.

"Would you stop doing that?!"

He pushed me to the wall and I gritted my teeth from the sudden pressure on my body. This alleyway was unsurprisingly narrow.

"Doing what? Attracting attention? Because it's all coming from you, teme!"

"Just stop! I hate having other guys look at you. Your sending off mixed signals to them."

"I'm not doing anything! Your not making any sense. No one was doing anything bad to me!"

"Ugh! Is there like an off switch for you? I don't understand how you can't possibly feel those people- no those leechers, lusting over you!"

The sound of his voice slightly echoed down the dark crevice and we stood together pushing against one another tightly. The silence was deathly and he rested his forehead on mine before pulling away, dragging us out the brick wall prison.

"Let's not ruin this date Sasuke, just take me somewhere to eat."

I looked around and we settled on going into a small cafe that was barely lit. I ordered water and he settled on a black coffee espresso. I ordered a small mint cake.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" I said in between bites

His head shook and took a sip of his coffee. I finished eating and placed my attention onto the man before me. He seemed so different then the guy he was before. He was just so.... distant. I tried making small talk to him but only got half assed replys of hn's or a smirk. We both got up and he payed the bill. (guess my wallet is safe for now!) We ended up walking back up the road we ran down just an hour ago. My mood changed happily to the liveliness of the street. I saw him pull something out of the corner of his pocket and saw him unwrap the silver paper and pop the treat into his mouth.

"I want gum too! Learn to share teme!"

I held out my hand expectantly and grinned. He finally turned to me and held up another piece.

"You think you can get this gum for free? This is my last stick."

"Aw come on, haven't you heard of sharing?"

I pouted as we kept walking past the looker-by's witnessing our quarrel. We walked into the mall entrance as we talked and sat on a green bench near the front door.

"Fine, I'll share. Just close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Wha- what? Just give me the gum, teme! I can't trust you with my eyes closed, let alone my mouth open!"

I blushed out the reply and reached for the silver wrapping he had in his hand. I squirmed up to get in and reached higher with my hand. I leaned on his lap and took a lunge forward finally retrieving the prize. I shook it in front of his face with my tongue sticking out.

"HAH! Who's the smart one no- wait a minute! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The wrapper was empty.

He tricked me.

I was pissed. Not to mention embarrassed to the point of dying. I turned away from him and heard him give a light chuckle.

"YOU- YOU son of a bit-!"

As my eyes finally met his I was caught off guard by his smile. It was small, but beautiful in a way...My yelling stopped completely and I lowered my finger of accusation down, with my mouth agape.

"Sorry about that, dobe. It was just too good to pass up. This is my last piece of gum though." he motioned to his mouth

"If you still want some we could share with this one."

There he goes again with his flirtatious manner! My stomach felt full of butterflies and I almost choked. My face steamed and I swiftly turned away from him.

"No way in hell teme!"

I got up with my hands at my sides and started to walk down towards one of the nearby stores. He followed behind quickly and soon enough we were walking side by side once again. This ''date'' was turning out to be one of the most embarrassing days of my life. We walked into the clothing store Quick-Standard and I looked around avoiding his gaze. The shirts on the other side caught my gaze and I marched across the store to look at them. And then a thought popped into my head.

_'I'm not the only one who's gonna be embarrassed today!_'

I found the tightest black shirt I could find showing of the lower half of my stomach and exposing my belly button it had a hood on the back which had fur rimming the outside edges. Then I decided on dark hip hugger jeans and practically skipped into the dressing room. Low and behold as soon as I peeked out he was sitting in the plush chair in front of my door.

I unlocked the door first and looked in the mirror one more time deciding to brush some of my bangs into my face. I think the look made me appear a bit softer and more girly but I wasn't really sure it changed anything. I'm still am a guy after all. When my nerves were calm and I pulled my jeans down showing off a little bit more of my body V. (2)

I was excited and nervous to see his reaction and stepped out confidently. I made sure to sway my hips before sitting next to him and leaning on the chair/bench waiting for his reply. His heated gaze left a wave of heat washing over me and my mouth began to formulate words. I wasn't to sure what gave me such confidence, but I liked it.

"So...what do you think?"

I whispered in his ear seductively. All those years of playing around put to the test. I felt him shiver against my touch and after a long moment of ogling silence, he lifted his head up to face me.

"Naruto..."

He huffed out a hot breath and placed his hands on my hips while smirking. An electric bolt ran threw me. Augh, and that heat started to curl up inside my stomach as his gaze increased. Not saying it's a bad thing though.

"I love _everything_ about this...but..."

I closed my eyes partly and whispered in his ear. Everything felt electric and sensual.

"But...what..._Sasuke_?"

The jolts in my stomach flipped and coursed through my whole body. I felt the tinge of lust.

_'Hmph. I must be rubbing off on him.' _

We both sighed in content and leaned in closer to one another. I could feel his breath on mine as we began to close the distance between our lips.

"Sasuke..."

Right before our lips met a loud cough was heard and we both turned to look at the culprit. The store clerk was watching us with a blush on his face and replied in a stuttering manner.

"Ah...um....you need to buy the clothes or give them back. I don't want you to _damage_ the merchandise if your not gonna pay for it."

The man coward away slightly upon looking at Sasuke's agitated face and was surprised to see three hundred dollar bills being flung to him.

"Keep the change, now leave."

The clerk nodded while blushing and I snapped out of my ditsy haze. I used this chance to stand up out of reach.

"Uh-I'll go change..."

I quickly ran back to the dressing room and locked the door. I gasped for air and heard the sound of the chair being punched. I leaned to the door with my ear pressed to it, now curious to his reactions. He muttered to himself in anger.

"Damn! So close..."

I blushed slightly and started to undress myself.

_'What was I thinking?! I was about to make out with a guy! In public! On our first date!' _

My shame increased as I finished clothing myself. I had the clothes hung around my arm when I stepped out and a girl handed me a bag to put it in. Sasuke stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked outside the store (more like ran) with him pulling me harshly to the back of a stone water fountain with a giant fish gushing out water. It was close to a wall so no one could see us from behind there, or at least I hope not. I was uncomfortable with the strength he used to make me sit in my very spot.

**_'Don't do anything you'll regret later little one...'_**

The voice inside me warned.

I was about to witness what the demon (Sasuke) was about to do to me when I felt his phone vibrate against my thigh.

_'Thank you technology!' _

He stopped mid pounce and reluctantly sat beside me to take the call. It seemed very business like. Lots of hm's and yes's were used as replies. Plus his voice was even more monotone then ever. I wouldn't be surprised if his mom was a robot. After the brief conversation ended he snapped his phone shut and stood up.

"Come on, lets go."

We walked outside the mall and waited by a street-light, the black car from before turned the corner and stopped in front of us. I let him open the door for me and I slipped in, clicking on my seat-belt and placing my bag on the floor. He plopped in soon after and clicked on his belt.

I felt the car zoom to life and we were off and moving. The ride was very calm for a while and I was enjoying our nice, pure silence. I couldn't help but feel his glare on me so I was forced to speak.

"Are you taking me home, Master Uchiha?"

I smiled at him and tilted my head in a teasing way. He scooted closer to me and was about to say something before he stopped and reached his hand to a button on the side of his door. It was pressed softly and to my surprise, a black glass car divider started to rise up from the center of the car. It was blocking off the driver from us.

A devilish emotion presented his face after it was rolled up all the way.

"Uh...Sas...why'd you do that? Hehe...uh...we wouldn't wanna do anything hasty now, would we?"

He scooted closer and leaned into my face

"The glass is sound proof..no one can see us either. Now...where were we..."

CLICK.

There goes his seat belt buckle. My face turned an impossible red and I unconsciously breathed in his scent. He smelled like fresh axe body spray. My heart pounded in my ears creating some kind of beat only I knew of. I stared into his eyes. I knew I liked him more than normal friends do. I clenched to the happy feeling in my heart and began to search for any sign of emotion in his eyes. Deeper than ever before trying to find some kind of feeling in them. I wanted to know what he was thinking and let it burn inside me before we shared what is to be our first kiss.

All the emotions inside me swelled up and I wanted to share them with him. I wanted to know if he felt the same feeling of attraction to him that I did. I wanted to find so many things. But in those eyes, those clear as night eyes I found...nothing.

COLD.

DARK.

UNFEELING.

LUST.

That's when it hit me. This kiss would mean nothing to him. It all meant nothing to him! All these new feelings of love were not apart of him.. It was just _me_ falling in love... It probably wasn't even his first kiss. The thoughts pooled into my head and sloshed around like a cold bowl of ice water in slowly it tipped from side to side as the force of the situation hit me. My heart wanted to believe I saw some kind of care in those portals but not even my mind could deny there was nothing in there but a deep fog of heat in them. My eyes dripped quietly. I didn't even realize when I had started crying. He stopped three inches in front of my mouth and bluntly spoke.

"Why are you crying."

It sounded more like a statement, an order even I pushed him away slightly and wiped my eyes causing them to burn red from the friction.

"Sasuke...what...what do I mean to you? What did this whole DAY mean to you?"

SILENCE.

He sat back a little out of place and stared at me.

"I don't understand what the big fuss is about. I _want_ you...."

He tried leaning in again and emphasized his point by wrapping his arms around my waist. His eyes stayed the same deep color of lust, unshaken by my emotions. I couldn't stop the tears from dripping down my face faster than ever. I whispered in a shallow bitter tone biting back present tears.

"But you don't _like_ me!"

I shoved him away and unlocked the car. It conveniently stopped and I pushed out eager to leave the awkward space. I found myself wiping my eyes roughly and looking back to him. He stared at me shocked and his mouth agape.

"Why me? Why just me..."

I breathed barely audible. I turned around and started running in the opposite direction on the street. All I heard was the faint arrogant reply of.

"He'll be back sooner or later. I'm the best he'll ever have."

I turned around and saw his car drive away in the distance until I saw the black dot no more.

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE 6**

**Tell me my reviewers: Did you like it? Did it make your heart wrench and your spine tingle. Heh ^__^;; I wish I could get that kind of reaction from you guys. Well, anyway...Please read and review for me my luvies and a chapter seven will be born before you know it! luv,**

**supergal12000**

**(1.) He calls him Master Uchiha like in a butler kind of way...just making sure you didn't think it was some kind of kinky nick-name or something.**

**(2.) It's that bone structure you see on guys when they're pants are low and it shows a V shape traveling down until you hit the goods. XP**

**_beta-ed by MikaUchiha!_  
**


	7. Embracing Solitude

**Chapter 7! Yep tis the season to get working! I just hope this chapter turns out alright.-___- Well just read and enjoy -3-**

**Disclaimer: As I always (and I mean always) say, I do not own NARUTO...or Pepsi (only in my dreams is this wish ever fulfilled)!**

* * *

I ran away past all the piercing eyes following my path. I didn't want to go home, no one would be there anyways.

Everything felt sore. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want people to see. I guess I just needed to get away, which is why I didn't know how far away I was. Countless houses past by, but I never stopped until what felt like an infinity, gasping for air. On and on the aching in my chest kept clenching and un-clenching sending a fresh stab of pain to my body. I was so far away that I made it to the clearing in the forest at the edge of town. It was the only place I went to when I didn't want to be home.

I walked slowly into a winding path and finally came across a clearing where an old petrified tree lie. I was right under an open clearing of sky. Leaking light into the little portion of the clearing. I sat down in the darkness at the end of the fallen wood and began to sob. I sobbed like a child, all the emotions finally showing crystal clear on my face.

A cold wind blew and I shivered wiping my eyes after what felt like an eternity of weeping, I looked up, my eyes still red and partially closed, and looked into the light spotting through the trees towards the sky. The bright light was closed up by a dark cload and I felt a rain drop splash on my cheek. I spoke out load. Who would care to listen to me anyways.

_'Nobody'_

The same thoughts I held behind myself poured out of my eyes once more.

_'Everyone had somebody...'_

"It's ironic...the weather is exactly like how I feel..."

_'Ugly, unwanted, and so far above that no-one could reach it. That's what I was.'_

"How...how could I truly believe he liked me for me?"

I scoffed and my voice quivered.

"Who **would** like me for me if they found out who I truly was..."

_'A demon. Outsider. Off limits.'_

I always used to keep these thoughts locked away in my head never to be touched. I wanted to show people that I was normal. I know nobody would like me if they knew I was a demon child. I have felt that solitude before. Only once in my life. It was so long ago...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Whispers.

They didn't know I could hear them. For seven long years, I heard them. They kept me in a blank room. Someone was always watching me, I knew it. The secret service was keeping me in a type of confinement. Nobody knew what I would do. I was their entity.

They still taught me like a normal kid, but even keeping me locked up in a room couldn't change the fact that I knew I was anything** but** 'normal'.

I kept thinking:_ 'Why am I here?'_

At the time I didn't know that being taught how to do my ABC's from speaking to a screen that talked to me was in fact not normal, but it was all I had for the first 4 years of my life, it was...human contact in a way.

Sooner or later when I was five, once a month it would become a routine for me to have a visitor.

I guess they didn't want me going crazy. A man in a white coat the same color as the room came in. The first day I met another human was the happiest day of my life. I knew I wasn't alone, but now my thoughts were assured. That first day I met him I knew I would get out and see the 'sun' and all the things my small amount of books talked about.

It was my new sense of hope seeing him.

"Good morning Naruto. My name is Iruka. Nice to meet you."

He stretched out his hand and I instinctively took it. The warmth made me shiver in excitement. I jumped into him and hugged him. It all felt so nice. Having something other than a black screen to talk to. We began to become quite close. Once a month became twice, twice became four, until one day he didn't come.

I was worried.

At the age of seven, he was what I considered my dad. And in a way he was. He saved me from that room.

The next day I was greeted with a bright light, the door that was always locked opened, and my new companion took me out.

All the sensations! The sun, the air, the other people! It was all to good to be true! I lived with Iruka for a good four years of my life. He always taught me how to interact with other people. He taught me how to live. But a day must always come where the light does not shine. I was 11 after all, and he had a job to go to.

"You have to leave soon, don't you?"

"Naruto..."

He tried to find the words to say but only hugged me close and squeeze his eyes shut. I felt a soft tear roll down my shoulder.

"Don't worry...I can take care of myself now. You don't have to worry about me. I...I won't let you down."

I felt myself crying too, and that night, I vowed to never cry like that again. I was going to prove he taught me right. Still though, the day he left I have to admit that I wanted to cry, but I was taught never to break a promise. So I smiled and waved goodbye.

I attended school like normal kids do, and lived life like a normal person would, and I try to live honestly. That's my way of life. I'm thankful that I was given a new chance for it.

* * *

End of Flashback~

_'Your alone now though...without knowing you'd noticed how people turned away from you, even as you called out.'_

"I...I...broke my promise..."

I slammed my fists on the seat beneath me,gritting my teeth and staring at the blood leaking out my knuckles as the rain poured harder. I sat there in the downpour. Letting it cover me and drench my skin. I liked the feeling of being numb. It's better than feeling anything at all. I felt my eyes close slowly and I drifted into silence with only the sound of rain dripping on my skin to accompany me.

All was silent.

My hearing was on high pitch. I heard everything around me.

_*rustle*_

I knew someone was coming. I just didn't care. Nothing mattered.

"Naruto?"

A rush of warm curled up in my body. I thought I was just going in heat again until I opened my eyes and realized it was a towel. I turned my head slowly and tilted my gaze to him.

"Kiba..."

"Naruto! It really is you... I saw you running past my house and I kinda followed you here. Your soaked..."

He grinned nervously before shifting his umbrella covering us both. I felt him slip on another blanket on top of me. Watching my every move. He didn't need to say anything. He knew I was upset. His silent company was calming to me. I leaned on him and he hesitantly put his arm around me.

We sat there for an hour. He took a breath and tore the wound open once again with those two concerned words.

"What happened?"

Those words. Simplest words I've ever heard. They triggered something in me. I felt my face dampen again and I shoved my face into his chest eyes stabbed shut, covering my tears. I screamed out the words into his chest.

"I just....feel so...so USED!!!"

My words were incoherent after that and I continued to cuddle into him stealing his heating body warmth. He wrapped his arms around me and held me awkwardly. After I cried into his jacket for several minutes he wiped my face with the towel and smiled.

"Whatever happened we can talk about later...lets take you home okay?"

I stood up shakily and he walked me home. Still holding me up with his hands on my waist.

As we walked up to my front door I could see a bag sitting in front.

It was the shopping bag from earlier. A little note was attached to it.

_These are yours.  
_

_-Sasuke_

I opened the door and flung them inside. I didn't know what to do with them, but I couldn't seem to throw them away. Kiba witnessed my anger and pushed me into the house. He made sure to make me take a warm shower and practically pushed me into my bed.

"Go to sleep for now, you need rest. I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out if you want."

He looked away rubbing the back of his head and blushed a little

"If you want."

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that, thanks Kiba."

He stuttered a goodbye and left the room

I finally closed my eyes and finally fell asleep

~time skip~

I heard the crickets chirping outside my window when I woke up. My head was killing me! With eyes that were still swollen red I could barely see my nightstand clock.

Midnight.

After sighing I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. I was for the second time drifting into my subconscious mind and I focused hard on clearing my thoughts. The deep voice inside me could be heard in quiet whispers.

Inside the mind~

**Seems a lot of troubles occured huh little one...**

_I don't want to talk about it, just let me sleep or something_

**Y****ou can't escape these feelings by ignoring them...**

_Then what am I doing now?_

**I could help you...**

_I don't need your kind of help, sides' I brought this on myself...._

**...Well I did warn you...**

_Grr... just shut up and go away, I told you, I brought this on myself. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up and thought that Sasuke wanted to just hang out with me without a reason. It was impossible from the start. I've realized my mistake, and I'm not going to sulk over it! I'm tired of crying like a little girl! I am a man!_

**heh-............very well then, but I'll be back soon... just you wait.**

End of dream sequence-

I finally fell asleep after my little chat with a evil fox demon, and actually felt better of myself. I was gonna bounce back better than before and forget this whole fiasco. After all, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise.

The morning felt nice and I was ready to start a new day. The roses I had in a craked cup still bloomed brightly. I decided to get a vase for it. Idly touching the petals I called my friend and to my surprise he immeadiatly picked up.

"AH- Naruto! What's up?!"

He sounded exhausted, and I heard a loud crash in the background

"NO! That doesn't go there! Stoppit nooooooooo!!!!!!!"

"Ki-Kiba....?"

I heard a strangled growl and a door slam on the other end.

"Wha- uh! Hey Naruto wanna hang out today?!"

He was out of breath and sounded desperate. I laughed

"I was just about to ask you the same thing dummy, I'll meet you at your hou-"

"NO! I uh- I mean....no... I can meet you at your house. Cya soon!"

He hung up quickly leaving me to rush to the bathroom and get ready. In record time he came into my house with me dressed and a toothbrush hanging out my mouth.

"How'd you get in?"

I walked to the bathroom and finished up. He jangled my house key in my face and grinned showing his canines. He always did have sharp teeth... I never noticed.

"So where we going?"

I grabbed a piece of toast I was cooking and put it in my mouth. I always had to have breakfast.

"hmmm.....how bout the mall, I need to get a vase."

"Vase? Since when have you needed a vase?"

I threw a pillow at him to conceal my blush. I was still uncomfortable about telling him these things.

"Quit bein' nosy, I don't want to tell you."

"Ahh~ so it must be for something or someone special!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked. Damn him and his dirty mind! I've known him for too long.

"I-it's nothing! Stop doing that!"

I tried to squirm out of his grip on my shoulder but he held firm.

"AW come on just tell me! We are best friends right?" he leaned into me more and poked out his lips

"Oh your dirty using the whole friend bit! Fine I'll tell you! Just stop making that kissy face. It's creeping me out!"

He let go then sat down and put his hands in his lap.

"Ok go ahead I'm all ears."

"Ok um well the vase is kinda for..... roses..."

I scratched my head and smiled shyly. He sat shocked and sat up in the sofa.

"So......how'd you get them?"

God why did he have to be thorough of all times!

"From a secre admrrr.."

I slurred my words and turned my head away.

"Wait what? You gotta speak louder."

"I SAID it's from a scrt amrer...."

I couldn't dare say it out loud! It was too embarrassing!

"Honestly Naruto even with my keen sense of hearing I can't understand a word your sayi-"

"SECRET. ADMIRERE! There! You happy?!"

My face was flushed from my screaming and the embarrassment. I covered my face with my sleeve and my mind boggled. It was silent for long. Too long. Awkward long.

"Well..... so... OH- what was going on with you earlier? I heard a lot of noise."

He held a light blush and looked at me then grinned. Everything was gonna be alright.

"Heheh- to tell you the truth, my mom is a total clean freak."

"Ah. Say no more, I already get the picture." (spring cleaning)

He stood up and we both walked out side by side. It felt good. We both were smiling and I had put everything yesterday in my box of accidents.

* * *

**3rd persons POV**

The two boys walked out laughing happily and talking like normal friends should do. All was well. Except for one raven boy. He had a dark demeanor to him and was sitting in his car watching the whole act of friendliness with rage.

Did you guess who it was yet?

If you chose Sasuke then your correct. Yes, the well endowed teen sat in aggravation punching his fist at the upholstery of the black car. The driver's block window was up. So of coarse he felt inclined to speak his mind out loud. Lucky us huh? I wonder what he has to say about our blond heart-throb as he walks down the street quite closely to his best friend.

"FUCK!"

Ah- good vocab I see.

"What the hell is he doing with THAT particular dipstick?! He didn't even look upset! He'll regret rejecting me....nobody gets over me in just a day...."

So as we can observe an evil plan is being formulated. Can you smell the aroma of jealousy? Ah! Wonderful.

Let's go back to our main character for the time being. Who coincidentally sneezed not a moment ago. (1)

* * *

**Narutos POV~**

"We gotta take a bus to get to the mall. Let's catch the 723 bus."

"Well that's great and all, but I think I see it driving up to us! Shit! It's gonna pass us!"

We saw the bus driving closer to us and immediately bolted to the next stop. We made it right before the bus stopped and jammed our hands in our pockets counting our quarters. We ended up picking a seat by the door near the rear end of the bus.

"Whoo! Glad we made it...that bus doesn't run until every 30 minutes."

We smiled at each other and I fiddled around with my emergency phone. I was looking through my almost nonexistant contancts and came across something weird.

SASUKE cell: (***)-***-****

When did he put it in there? I threatened to delete it when my phone received a text and blocked my delete with the message screen. I opened it and read slowly.

Kiba: **check out tht wierd guy sitting over there on the left of me! He's in total stalker gear!**

I turned my attention to the man in the overcoat and discreetly snook a peek at him. Kiba wasn't joking... The man was in a large brown overcoat and a dark brown hat to boot. The only thing that he didn't have to complete the get-up was some sunglasses. He didn't look dirty or crazy. This face was enterprisingly clean cut. My mind raised a complementary memory flag. But it just felt like a familiar twinge of interest.

_'Where have I seen that face before.....'_

The man must've noticed our staring and looked us straight in the eyes. We jerked our eyes away and snickered to each other. I texted Kiba back with a muffled chuckle.

Naruto: **He looks like he's ready to rob a bank. Or flash somebody when he opens his coat!**

We both held our breath harder and the tears of laughter rolled down our face. I curled away with my back facing the man and Kiba followed suit. This bus ride was the funnest of my life. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I saw the guy before. But where....

After jumping off the bus at our stop and saluting adios to the agravated bus driver we walked a little ways down the street to the mall. I noticed the man also got off on the same stop but he turned into a shop before I got a better look at him again.

* * *

"I like this one!"

My attention was attracted to the bright orange vase in the center of the ceramics shop.

"Augh! Come on dude! RED is a better color than that!"

He pointed to a tube shaped glass vase and pointing to it expectantly.

"First of all red sucks, second of all orange is the best color made to man, and third this vase is on sale so there!"

I stuck my tongue out and grabbed the orange masterpiece. He shrugged and pretended to be angry but the smile creeping up on his face was evident. I walked up to the front counter and asked the clerk to wrap it for me.

The price was seven dollars and I reluctantly paid.

Yeah, I'll admit I'm kind of a penny pincher. It's not like I wanted to be that way though. I put away my wallet and sighed. The look on Kiba's face was priceless and it made me laugh. He was still a little ticked that I knighted his favorite color sucky and gave me a dirty look while I we walked out the store with the package held to my test tightly.

"Your such a kid!"

He grinned and shoved me to the side a little.

"Yeah, says the guy who still has a froggy wallet and an otter sleeping cap!"

His laughing was contagious and I soon joined him while we walked past the mini stores of the building.

_**SNAP!**_

I saw a white light blind my eyes and it took a while for me to force them open.

"Here's your complimentary picture taken from the courtesy of our grand opening of Jeans Electronics Store!"

A perky brunette girl handed me the photo and walked over to attack some other unsuspecting prey and flashed them in the eyes with a camera.

I held the picture in my hand and couldn't help but feel grateful. It was of me and Kiba smiling at one another and we luckily didn't look stupid or anything. We just looked utterly happy and carefree. I instantly loved the picture. I felt Kiba digging his chin on my shoulder and looked over my it to see the photo in my hand.

"Gotta admit, we look pretty smoking in this pic."

I scoffed and moved away so his head fell off my shoulder. It was starting to tickle.

"What do you mean we? The only sexy devil in this picture is me!"

I spoke jokingly and my nose twitched at the smell of food. I tenderly put the picture into my front pocket. He was about to voice a reply but was cut off by my grumbling stomach.

_**'Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'**__**  
**_

His eyes enlarged and he burst out laughing. It was so loud it was causing a freaking scene!

I bonked him on the head with a fist and walked ahead of him.

"Go ahead and laugh now, but you won't be after were done eating."

The laughing stopped as fast as a shooting bullet and switched to a worried look.

"Why do I have to pay?!"

"Oh, then I guess we can just go home to your crazy mom and help her clean the house for the rest of the day."

He wasn't the only one to play dirty. I ended up eating two cheeseburgers and his fries and I sipped the last bit of his Pepsi. We sighed contently and slouched on our booth side by side

"OK, now I want to take a nap.."

"Me too I feel all sluggish."

I always had a cat like instinct after eating. Good thing Kiba was the same way too.

"Lets just rest here, no one's gonna wake us up anyways."

I contemplated arguing with him but his light snore led me to realize he was already fast asleep. Sleep wouldn't come to me, I guess I just wasn't comfortable with sleeping in a mall yet.

I got bored and decided to look at my vase again. I wrapped it out of its paper and touched the edges. It was shaped like a water bottle with the top rounded out. I ended up getting bored with that and pulling out the photo after setting my vase away.

I held it up above my head and grinned. It was a perfect moment. I looked at all the others people behind us in the picture and laughed at there surprised faces. One lady spilled her drink.

_'Heh, sucks to be her.'_

This only guys wig was slanted. A whole lot of people in the background were unlucky enough to just look like deer in the head lights. Some people were still unruffled. I wonder how they do that? Especially the guy with the trench-coat...yeah, he didn't even looked surpri-

"Wait- that guy in the trench-coat?! It- it can't be him!"

I shoved the picture to the bridge of my nose and my heart stopped. Now that I focused on him it really was the man from earlier. And the cogs in my head began to creak.

It only took me a moment to remember who this person following us was.

I gasped and practically screeched while pointing to the picture.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S-!"

* * *

**END of CHAPTER 7**

**This is it everyone! Chapter seven is up and its the longest one out of all of em'! I wonder if you know who it'll be.... hmm.....well! Anyways hope this chapter wasn't too emotional for you guys. Heheh. I kinda got carried away during some parts. Um well besides that I hope you liked this chapter and click that box and tell me your thoughts! PM me if you have some ideas, or just say hi if ur bored! I must stop now! Cya my reading peeps!**

**(1) There's an old superstition that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you! ^__^**

**(12/21/09) Update: Hey, supergal here! I know you probably think I'm dead or something cuz I haven't updated in a long time. Just wanted to say that Chapter 8 will be soon on it's way. I actually plan on posting it today! So don't give up, cuz I'm almost done ^__^ Really gigantic freaking 100 dollar prize hug to all the reviewers that kept me going. It really helped me start up again!  
**

**Now I know your all just _'itching_' to know who the person is! So here's a little hint 4 ya!**

**-Hint: The person in the coat, is someone I have already mentioned/placed in the story. But I can't tell you how big/small of a role they play in it! Hope you have lots of imagination!  
**


	8. Never Again

Chapter 8 is now here. I got a lot of time on my hands so I decided to do this chapter all in one go. As I always say, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

I was speechless, it seemed that just uttering the answer was a sin. All I could do was gape in horror as my eye twitched. My stomach flopped and I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I shook Kiba awake and dragged him up to a standing position. I started grabbing my stuff and pulling him towards the mall exit. He looked practically dazed. It was good for me in a way though, how was I supposed to tell him about what was going on anyways?! It was all just so ludicrous.

We hopped on the bus and he slumped in the seat resigning back to sleep. If you looked at his peaceful face and compared it to mine you'd notice I looked partially petrified. My palm was shaking as it clutched the picture ensuring and confirming all my fears. As our stop came up I tugged him up again and I wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rang his house doorbell and left him lying on the porch running like the wind. I didn't wanna be there when he realized I left him (practically) for dead. He really did hate cleaning.

As soon as I got home I ran to my bed and wrapped myself in a blanket holding my mobile in my hand. I scrambled through the contacts and settled on the sole perpetrator. I wasn't in the mood to talk so I managed to send out an urgent text;

Naruto: **What the hell teme?! You fucking rich-stalker!**

I sent the message quickly and dropped my head into my pillow squeezing my eyes shut. It only took a moment to realize a message had been quickly sent back to me;

Sasuke: **Hey dobe. What do you mean?**

Naruto: **Don't play dumb! I know you sent your butler to corner me and Kiba around at the mall!**

Sasuke:** I'm sure the proof you have is irrelevent, and I would never send my butler to stalk a dobe like you in a hundred million years. So get overyourself.**

I can't believe he was denying it! I never forget a face, and the face in the photo was none other than the chauffeur that drove us the other day, I'm sure on it!

Naruto: **Look I know this is going no where, so I'm just gonna say that what happened the other day was a big mistake and it never happened in my book. So just give up on me, I won't fall for the same mistake again. Find someone even better than me so I'm left alone.**

I held my phone tighter and grimaced.

Damn.

It still hurt to talk about the whole situation, especially to the core instigator. The next text he sent me could either end this or turn this into something more complicated. It all just depended on what ever Sasuke decided. My part was done, all he gad to do was say those two words :ok

Sasuke:**...see you Monday.**

That was it? "See you Monday?!"

It didn't explain anything! The soreness in my chest increased. I felt heavy like a ten pound rock was placed upon my body. So I guess this is the stress everyone always makes a big deal out of. It was killing me. I turned off my phone and dropped it on the side of the bed.

I need a break.

_'Why would he want to stalk me? I denied him last time....'_

I wrapped my body around my body pillow and squeezed it hard. (1)

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_

**kukukukuku...**

The loud laugh resounded through my whole body and made me shiver.

**Your so ignorant kid.**

_What do you mean?_

_**Everything. Ignorant about everything...  
**_

He began to rumble in my body chuckling in a low gravely laugh once again.

_Could you please cut the philosophical crap and just get to the point. It gets pretty annoying hearing you chaste me for hours without even saying one thing of relevance here. _

**Did you really think...that after you gave him a taste of what he could have, he would just give up after you left? Nothing else is quite as desirable once you taste a fox demon for the first time,it shouldn't even be anything compared to human attraction. It goes by _instinct_.**

_Wait-! But what does that mean for me?!_

**Still so ignorant, it means; my little kit, that he won't be able to stop unless you give him what he wants.**

I felt my eyes pop out of my head and I let out a hot breath.

**Shall I explain what that is, or do you now understand how this is in fact- your fault. I'll leave you for now to let you stew your thoughts.  
**

I felt the second presence leave me and I opened my eyes staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke w-wants me? I know I denied him yesterday flat out at the end but I still couldn't help but wonder how things would've turned out.... Does that mean that yesterday could've turned out the same way from just about anyone? Now even I was unsure of myself. What would've happened yesterday had I not left? Thoughts and images seemed to plague me.

My breath became hot short bursts and the warning flash ringed in the back of my head and oh god......it felt good this time. I guess I fell asleep.

"Mmmm..."

Dream~

"_Sa-sasuke!"_

_I felt the soft fabric under me and saw that my hands were indefinitely connected to the back-boards of a bed. My feet seemed to be tied also, but there was a lot of lee-way to move them around._

_I looked lustfully in the direction of my perpetrator and groaned out load._

_He stood in the shadows watching and finally started to walk out slowly eyeing me from all sides._

_I lifted my head up to see him past my body and noticed I was practically nude save for some black boxers._

_A soft swishing could be felt around the small of my back and I slightly twisted to see what it was.  
_

_A tail.... A bright red tail with the tip dipped with white._

_It was fluffy and I felt all its movements, swishing this way and that._

_A fox tail.......I had a fox tail._

_"Nnnn-..ah..."_

_It wiggled between my legs and tickled my inner thighs rubbing closer and closer to the burning core of my pleasures. So close._

_It felt weird having your own tail attacking your privates, but I couldn't stop. I honestly think it had a mind of it's own. And it liked the way I felt._

_With all my attention directed to the new appendage I barely noticed the slight dip in the bed when another body had sat down._

_"Naruto..."_

_I clicked my gaze to the boy before me. Fully clothed and all, so how did I get here? Would I ever leave?_

_He crawled closed on all fours and held his gaze hovering above me._

_"Does it feel good?"_

_His voice was deep and soft, like the calm before a storm._

_His hand slid down my chest and past my stomach gliding down one leg to feel the fabric of the under-wear._

_"Can you feel it? How comfortably it is to be in __my clothes?"_

_His hand ghosted over my heated member and rested there doing nothing. He licked my ear and whispered huskily into it._

_"It's almost like we're touching already...."_

_I tugged at my hands and felt them securely tied on. I didn't know whether to run away or let the activity begin._

_"Rubbing against each other, encouraging our strongest dreams to become reality."_

_"Feels good doesn't it?"_

_His hand squeezed slightly through the fabric and I arched up moaning loader._

_"Yes...hahn~ feels good..."_

_I rolled my hips into his palm to stress my point._

_With a smirk he started to take off his pants. Our members grounded together in unison as he lay his body weight on top of mine. He kept jolts running up my spine with shallow thrusts into me._

_"Ah~"_

_I made noises I didn't think were possible for a guy to make. It sounded so needy, and wanton...submissive....._

_"More-....more Sasuke~"_

_I lifted my forgotten legs and wrapped them around his waist thrusting up quickly. He moaned out with a breathy sigh._

_"Mmmm...damn Naruto, so good..."_

_Our hips gyrated faster and faster with my cries becoming louder with each thrust. The tempo crept up faster and more rushed as we both melted into one another. I tried to voice my thoughts._

_"Sasu-..ke- I...I-"_

_I could almost feel the dampness of our members provided from all the sweat and pre-cum that was dripping down the sides into the silk._

_As my screams became louder, he untied the ropes and let me dominate him. I sat on top of him and rocked into the heat. With some help he caressed my waist and dry humped up to meet me.  
_

_"Yeah...just-just like that....."_

_He hissed into me and I thrusted one last time, so...so...close._

_We both started to shiver in pleasure as the orgasm was about to hit and I practically bounced into him. And as the wave hit me I groaned and threw my head back as the white ribbons spurted out._

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP 5:50 am

My alarm clock blared on and off sending loud signals to echo through-out the whole house.

It was time to get ready for school.

I slapped my hand on the off button and growled. I needed to shower. I slipped off my clothes as I stood up and dropped them in the luke warm water woke me up and I rinsed all my dreams activity away.

It wasn't like it was my first wet dream, I guess it was bound to happen figuring he was forced into my mind all day. Still kinda irked me when I thought about facing him during class later on today. I just hope he ignores me or better yet, pretends I don't exist like he does to all his other fan-girls.

_"That'd be great......"_

After washing my body I stepped out and got ready for the day. I met Kiba up near the bus-stop and managed to come up with an excuse for leaving him with his mom yesterday.

"So your telling me, you left me with my mom, because you thought you forgot to lock the door?"

"You know how I am with that house, I grew up in there. You can't sue me for being worried about it."

He thought for a moment then nodded his head. For the rest of the bus ride back we talked idly about things like we usually do.

The first period was easy as always and we just got an assignment to print out our previous years grades. Piece of cake. But the next period with the teme of my erotic dreams was also there to.

And to my aggravating horror he sat next to me in the far back corner of the teacher couldn't see me behind the ginormous fat kid so I was free to do anything as long as it was quiet.

I ignored him by looking really amused with my phone. It was really embarrassing to know that the person you unintentionally fantasized about that same night was staring at you with an unfaltering gaze. His eyes were glued to me. I couldn't stand it. I finally turned to him and whispered sharply.

"What do you want?!"

His chin rested on his hand and his head tilted slightly. Amusement maybe?

"You."

He grinned while looking into my eyes. I darted mine away as the dream inked out my brain and into my blood. I was flushed hot.

"Leave me alone."

I crossed my legs and turned myself away from him. Images sent shivers down my spine faster and faster like cars around a race track.

_"It's almost like were touching already..."_

Why did his dream voice have to sound so alike to his real one? Damn my accuracy.

I closed my eyes with my head turned away and willed the class to end.

_"Mmmm....damn Naruto....so good..."_

A small moan rolled out from the bottom of my throat and I gasped out a short shriek covering my mouth with my hands. Good thing the teacher was still lecturing, he hadn't noticed.

But someone had.

And low and behold he was the last person that needed to.

Sasuke.

'_Of coarse. Who else could it be'_

I sarcastically rolled my eyes and slumped my red face in between my arms. Perfect timing to be falling asleep and moaning in class, yep perfect timing. Nothing weird or suspicious about it at all.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran from the class with my things holding my stomach. The teacher watched me go by and probably figured I was about to puke.

"Take your time."

The teacher looked back at the board and I nodded to him through the door's window. I'm glad he let me leave, grant it- I wasn't going to barf anytime soon, but my stomach was doing flip-flops all around in my body.

I found the ladder and sat on the roof of the school onlooking the city in the distance. I just needed to clear my head.

I sat there for a while just leaning on the wall next to the doors and breathed. It was a very peaceful place to be.

Not a moment I mentally made that comment my phone blared on loudly as I was receiving a call. The ring-tone was on the highest setting and it played "Down with the Sickness" my Disturbed.

**Incoming Call From:**

** Sasuke**

Hmph-!

"If he thinks I'm gonna pick up my phone he's got another thing coming to him!"

I clicked the end button off my phone and flicked it closed. I grumbled to myself out load and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Stupid teme- wont leave me alone, just keeps bothering me making me all hot and both-"

"Hey dobe."

I turned around from my brooding and say him walking in through the double doors.

"You- but- how?"

My voice stuttered and I felt a cold sweat break through me.

"You really should turn your ring-tone down."

He pressed a button on his phone and my device blared up again with the deafening song.

"Let's just get this over with."

He grabbed me by both shoulders and forced a kiss upon me. It was hot and sticky. I tried to push him away but when he took one of his hands and fisted my hair bringing our faces closer I couldn't help the gasp as my mouth opened. He shoved his tongue in me and licked the inside of my mouth massaging every crease and corner. With his lips he sucked on my struggling pink muscle and bit it playfully. It went on and on causing me to lose my breath and coaxed me to breath through my nose. But every time I tried to push him away he tugged my hair and forced an angle to get better access to deepen the kiss. It was like he was eating me.

"Sasu- stop.....No..."

His saliva mingled with mine and he finally pulled away with a string of spit connecting us. He licked it up slowly and ended the strand with a a kiss in witch he only wrapped his tongue around my limp one for a moment.

I gasped out holding my throat trying to regain some composure. He took my breath away form me.

"Did you like that?"

I looked up at him with a dazed look on my face.

"The taste of my mouth must be pretty good huh?"

I staggered back trying to keep my balance.

"I just want you to know, that the pleasure you experienced with me will never be the same with anybody else. I'm the most wanted guy in the school."

I walked backwards, and tripped down sitting on the concrete with my legs sprawled in front of me.

He bent down to come face to face with me.

"And I'll never let you have that taste again. You lost your chance."

He stood up and walked out towards the door.

"Oh, and delete me from your phone. I don't plan on talking to you ever again anyways."

He left the room with a triumphant smirk and closed the door.

I sat there for a long time before the reality of the situation hit me. He stole my first kiss, and treated me like some piece of used trash.

I didn't stop the scorching tears that burned my face as they pooled down. My mind screamed a thousand times louder than I actually wanted to if I wasn't in school outside.

'BASTARD! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!'

I was a scorned man, and my blood boiled with hate. I sat up hugging my knees to my body. But don't mistake this for sadness, because only one word was going through my mind and that's all that mattered.

_**REVENGE...**_

_End of Chapter 8 _

_**Whoo, glad I got that one done! So my people, how do you like it so far? I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters hands down. Tell me what you think and I'll write up another chapter! Reviews are really awesome and make the story upload faster, so thanx to all the previous reviewers and thanks to all the wonderful ppl who will review right now. Hope you like the story so far~, **_

_** supergal12000**_

_**(1) - body pillow: its like a long pillow you can wrap your whole body around.  
**_


	9. Just What're You Doing?

**Chapter 9 is up and running! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, (hope everyone is still there). Well I'll stop my rambling and continue on with the story! As I always say- I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^__^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but even that can stop those crazy dreams at night! X3**

* * *

I was starting to regret my decision of listening to Kyuubi.

_'Are you sure about this plan, Kyu?'_

**'Just follow what I told you and you'll get your desired result. Need I remind you the reason for this particular _stunt_ your pulling?'**

He flashed pictures of the hated event over my mind and my eyes narrowed into a glare as the feelings resounded.

I was a man on a mission.

_'But...but does this really need to be done for the plan to be complete?'_

**'It's key Naruto. You want revenge don't you?'**

_'Of course! I want to see the sorry look on his face when I get him! But still...'_

I was wearing the same outfit he bought for me at the mall (stomach peeking out and all).

_'Does anybody agree with me when I say this could be a tad embarrassing to wear to school?! Anybody?!'_

**'No, now shut up and open that classroom door already!'**

_'Well- but...what if- what if-!'_

Again the memories blazed across my mind more furious than before.

The anger.

The confusion.

The _shame_.

I took a deep breath and grabbed onto the door handle. I was already half-way there. A strong confidence welled up in me at the thought of his defeat.

I smirked and turned the nob. A striking thought bringing sick happiness to my scorned heart.

_'Watch out Uchiha Sasuke, I'll make you ****__eat_ your words.'

It took only one step and I was there in the first destination.

**'Let the fun begin...'**

Stares, gasps, and I'm pretty sure I caught a couple people drooling on the way to my chair. One happened to be from my best friend.

Who could blame him? I think I looked pretty hot today.

"What's going on Naruto!"

He kept averting his eyes and blushing. This was going all too well.

"Just thought I'd try changing it up a bit since I'm in a good mood an all."

"What? Dude, what kind of _'good mood'_ does a guy have to be in that creates THIS?"

He gestured to my body frantically.

"The kind that I'm having I guess."

I tilted my chair back and slouched in my chair.

It was taking a lot of will power not to run out the room and cover my man-meat, but hey- it was all going to a good cause. Well...at least I think it is.

It all worked out pretty smoothly tell you the truth. I mean, to say the least, my outfit wasn't against the dress-code. But here's another good example of why it's good to be in a public school:

Nobody cares.

A small part of me wished some teacher would report me to the nurses to cover myself. I mean, I still can't pretend like it's not a little unnerving...

The whole first period consisted of nervous stares coming from both male and female portions of the classroom. The perverted teacher even took a little time to marvel me by clicking his eyes away from his book for a moment. Boys were muttering to themselves questioning their sexuality. All this was example of my upcoming victory. My confidence skyrocketed.

Next period was going to be easy.

I'd like to give you a hint and say that everything I'll be doing were divided into tiny phases that slowly take effect. It's not like I was being rushed or anything.

So when I popped into second period a little before the late bell rang I was anything but nervous at this point. I think I even worked a hip-curving walk into my step just to attract attention. They all stared like they did in the previous, and since I was partially late the only thing in front of there gaze was me waltzing across the classroom to my seat like a model. I know I was catching stares from everyone, but I made it my mission to look into the almost scared eyes of my oppressor and with all my will power and dignity pull out the most sultry smile I could muster.

I was going to become somebody he couldn't ignore.

He sure was making it hard though. (Not in a pervy way) He kept glaring at me behind my back and throwing things at me every once in a while just to get me to glance his way. Too bad none of it worked. I ignored him the whole time. To keep myself occupied I flirted with Hinata and even flashed coy smiles at jittery boys.

He was practically cellophane to me.

The bell rang for the next class and I walked quickly to the door. I was noticing the path people made for me so I could walk by easier. Or maybe it was because Sasuke was practically following me with a look that could kill.

Let me repeat my reaction-

I.

was.

oblivious.

I laughed loudly in my mind, creating a mis-match conversation in my favor.

_'Uchiha Sasuke? Why- I've never heard such a name in my life! Would you mind apologizing to him, I can't seem to remember who he is.'_

It was all so sweet, though I knew he wouldn't be dragged along by my shenanigans for long.

I kept walking down the hall to my locker taking extra slow time waiting for the halls to clear. Just making sure he was really following me and not just going to class.

As soon as he saw the last student step into his class with a click he grabbed me by the shoulder forcing my gaze onto him and glared into my eyes.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?"

I was shocked.

At least that's what I made my face on the outside look like, that is.

" Excuse me, but what business do you have with me?"

"Don't pull this shit on me! Why are you wearing the outfit I bought you on our date!"

"Date? What in the world are you talking about? I'd never go out with a guy like you!"

I shrugged him of roughly and stood my ground. He gained his composure and showed me his famous arrogant smirk.

"Whatever the hell you doing, it's not gonna work on me."

_'Oh great, his stupid confidence is back.'_

"Look, I'll admit I do go out with guys. But I highly doubt me and you would make a good match, I mean- we just met and your already touching me! Am I that aggravating?"

"Or could it be..."

I stepped closer to him and whispered huskily into his ear.

"That you can't resist me?"

I licked the shell of his ear and sucked on his lobe. He shivered and grunted his approval.

I quickly stepped back looking at my effect, no- my masterpiece!

His eyes were glazed and he kept them glued on me. I started to walk away with a turn of my heel waving my hand in good-bye. I spoke out load making sure he could still hear me.

"But who knows...maybe I'll change my mind."

I looked back one last time to wink at him before slipping around the corner. This was all truly out of character from the regular me. But hey- you gotta do what you gotta do.

_'Easy like a Sunday morning.'_

**_Later on that day..._**

Lunch was pretty horrific. People I never knew came up to me and tried to make a conversation. They didn't even bother a second glance at me the previous days I was at school before.

**'Feh. Ignorant humans, it figures all they care about is appearances.'**

I found that I was able to talk to the demon fox without much effort anymore. I guess all it took was taking down a couple 'mental blocks' or so Kyu called them.

It was pretty funny to hear his snide comments every once in a while, I guess I could never truly have to be alone again with him around making commentary. I had finally come to accept him as apart as me. I even welcomed it for the time being. I was being showered in everyone's attention and it all felt so new to me.

_'Can't you see that's why I don't like it anyways?'_

These people gave a whole new meaning to superficial-friends. I was sitting on a bench under some shade outside. I guess Kiba was still a little too surprised to talk with me yet. I hadn't seen him all day.

"Hi, my name's Sakura. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before!"

A cheerleader. She had pink hair and name-brand clothes. Her and her friends all surrounded me like I was in a death circle. I consider it that.

I actually wanted to to tell her and her fake friends to leave me be, but the polite side of me forced a smile and replied back to her.

"I just moved here and this is my first day. My name's Naruto."

So what if I lied? It's not like it would make a difference if they knew the truth anyways. Everyone took there own special time to talk to me, fighting for my attention. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more friends here and there.

Eventually the girls had to leave in a group to go to the restroom and it left me with the guys who were held contempt in the back of the girly mob. They were much more reasonable.

"My name's Shikamaru. I'm in your third period."

He acted melancholy and nonchalant. Like nothing mattered.

"I'm Neji. I believe you've met my cousin Hinata before, right?"

He seemed nice enough, maybe a bit stiff if anything. It was the person behind him looked dark and scary. His hair was a bright red and he was ghastly pale. His expression looked like he wanted to kill somebody in a silent death. I looked at him and tilted my head questioningly.

"Gaara."

Wow, I think I just wet my pants. Not really of course but his voice was menacing. His lack of words made it all the more mysterious. Neji looked at his dark friend behind him and turned to me.

"Just thought we'd meet you and see what all the commotion was. C'ya around."

I waited until they were gone from my vision.

'_So I guess that was the popular people.'_

**'Not bad for the first day little one, not bad.'**

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I just felt walking around and finding a quiet place to sit.

"Without any disturbances," I muttered out loud.

I walked to the back of the school trying to find a more empty place. Instead I saw the teme leaning on a tree in a grassy clearing listening to his ipod.

I don't know when the sigh within me slipped out, but I couldn't help but remember the day at the laundry mat. Remembering what could have been slightly hurt.

I quickly averted my eyes from him when he noticed my staring.

'_Time to get walking!'_

I cornered around a building and held my chest. It was hammering loudly. I can't believe he caught me staring at him!

I was breathing heavily and trying to gain my composure. I stood in the same spot for a couple minutes trying to calm down, instead I was greeted by strong arms that enveloped around me.

I jumped in the touch and tried to turn my head sideways.

"Naruto..."

His black hair nuzzled my neck and I felt his arms wrap tighter on my body.

I know who this was.

I would never mistake him for another. It just surprised me that he would follow me here of all places.

_'What __was he doing here?'_

**End of Chapter 9~**

**So that's chapter 9 everyone! Can't write much because I already want to jump to chapter 10 right now so plz read and review and I'll post it up ^__^ (and yes, I know I'm evil)**

_Betaed by MikaUchiha_**  
**


	10. Don't Break the Spell

Yep, chapter 10 is up. School has started once again so in actuality I think I'll be updating the story more. Life in school makes it easier to type for some reason ^___^;; Let the story commence~! Oh-, and to all that guessed the correct person- a cookie for you!

Disclaimer: I do one every time I write up a chapter so I'm sure you all know, I don't own Naruto.

"S-sai?"

He licked my neck and let go.

"The one and only..."

The cute smile on his face was obstructed by his devious eyes twinkling.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to a private high school."

"Correction-, my parents SENT me to a private school. I just told you I had wanted to go so that you wouldn't feel bad."

I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

"The real question is why are you wearing 'this'? I thought you turned me down when I asked you out."

I looked at myself head from head to toe and laughed a nervous chuckle.

"Ah- well about this... it's a long story."

All he did was nod his head and smile at me.

"Well I'm definatly not complaining. I think it's a nice change."

I lightly bonked my fist on his head and started slowly walking, him keeping pace with me.

"Still the same as always I see."

We talked to each other for a while and before I knew it we were laughing and reminiscing. He told me about how he hated the uniforms because they weren't "to his liking" and I explained how I suddenly had the power to make a girl faint without even lifting a finger.

"You'll have to show me your old uniform later. I have to see what they made you wear."

"Not until you tell me what happened with you and your straight guy act."

"Hey! I was always straight! I just choose to wear these clothes."

I pretended to pout and turn away from him.

"Oh, really... and why is it so hard to believe that."

He snaked his arm down my back and squeezed my left cheek.

"WOAH! Sai! What was that for?!"

I was blushing.

"Much better than the last time I tried that on you. "

"You mean when I gave you that black eye and kicked your round tables?"

"Definitely."

I noticed his snide smirk and shoved him playfully with my elbow.

"What's with that self satisfied look you have on your face?"

His eyebrow raised and his hands slid into his pockets.

"I just decided the final verdict."

"What verdict?"

The abrupt pause in his step caused me to collide into his back. When had I started trailing behind him?

"Congratulations Naruto, you are officially gay!"

His voice was falsely bubbly and he waved his hands in the air like a girl. Of coarse this only took a moment before he bolted away in a running sprint. By the time I registered the words I was screaming with my fist in the air chasing behind. We were causing quite a scene. Still, can't say I wasn't enjoying this just a little.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

He laughed and looked back yelling:

"Shouldn't those be my lines Naru-CHAN?"

"YOU!!!"

I finally gained the speed to tackle him into the grass both of us rolling in a human tornado frenzy.

He just happened to land on top.

Or maybe he planned it, I'm not to sure.

"Now this is more like it..."

I waited for a moment before the bell rang for lunch to end before I shoved him off and yanked him to his feet.

"Your lucky the grass didn't stain my clothes, or there'd be major hell to pay."

I walked him to his class while exchanging cell phone digits and ran to class.

Once again the people gawked and stared slack-jawed. I think I created an immunity to it.

The rest of the day consisted of random people talking to me and idle chit-chat with complete strangers. I had made a lot of friends in only a short amount of hours. There was still this tiny itch in the back of my head that told me someone was watching but I chose to ignore it. After school I walked to the local park and sat on a nearby bench in a warm clearing. I closed my eyes and looked back at the falling day.

_"Maybe I should just forget about this whole revenge thing..."_

**'DON'T YOU DARE!'**

_"Well...you know I can't stay mad forever."_

**'Yes you can. He treated you like garbage boy.'**

_"I feel like I'm finally understanding him now."_

Yes. I actually do think during class. Well, not about what I'm supposed to but you get the point. I came to a conclution.

_"I...will forgive him."_

**WHAT?! NO! YOU IDIOTIC BOY! WHY?**

_"I don't want to go through this my whole life kyu... if I let him bother me this much it means he's effecting me. I won't let him have that power. Don't you realize who he really is?"_

A playboy, a man-whore, a stuck-up tool? He could be described as all those things. He had money. Which meant he could own anything, and he had power. Which meant pretty much meant he could have 'anyone'. But I spent my quiet moments thinking about him and the coarse of this day had showed me what he truly is.

_"A rich-cocky bastard."_

_"-I can get who I want, when I want, where-ever I want.-"_

Doesn't that sound like him now that you think about it?

_"I'm not wasting any more time on that ass of a guy."_

_"Got it?"_

My voice was stern and I felt the inside of my head rustle around with heat.

I waited for a reply but it never came. I guess that's the way things were supposed to be.

My head became blank and the lack of talking lulled me to sleep.

"Mmm..."

Warm. It feels so soft and good.

I want more.

~~~~~~Different POV~~~~~~

I faced him.

There he sat sighing in his sleep and I craved him.

What is this heat? It crawls up inside me and sends me to ecstasy.

He does this to me. Without knowing. How did it start?

Just one kiss.

One tiny kiss won't hurt right?

I walked quietly to his sleeping figure and leaned in.

So good.

My lips pushed against his. I twirled my hot tongue into his awaiting mouth.

Even in sleep he complied. My body ached for him.

A taste so fucking good. I licked and sucked his tongue.

The slurping noises and his unconscious sounds.

Intoxicating.

He moved a little.

Damn, our moment ends here I guess.

Reluctantly I stepped away and licked your tongue for the last time.

_Mine._

~~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~~

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up feeling hot.

Who was it?

I made out with a stranger.

It turned me on.

I'm not to sure why I didn't open my eyes. But I felt like if I didn't keep pretending, they would stop.

Pretty stupid of me huh? I kept repeatedly moaning. But I couldn't kiss back.

Don't break the spell.

I swallowed cautiously and groaned at the extra saliva. It's not mine.

Getting up slowly I walked down the winding path of the park to the street towards my house. Fantasy is always a good thing if your melancholy.

The kisser could've been someone I know. I should be making a big deal out of this.

But I don't feel like it.

It doesn't bother me that it felt so good.

Live life to the fullest, I guess.

Time to get down to business. I took out my phone from my pocket and scrolled down the small list of numbers.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

** ***-******

**Are you sure you want to delete?**

**_Yes._**

Done. I felt refreshed when I clicked that button. I mean sure- I still had a lot of issues to go through. But he will be the most important.

I guess it's easy to forget somebody when you really need to.

They just fade into your mind.

What could be, what could've been, what is.

I control my life, so it can't be that hard.

_**BRRRR....BRRRRR......***_

My phone vibrated strongly against my thigh.

**Sai: Wanna hang out foxy?**

**Naruto: Stupid! Don't call me that! **

**Sai: So is that a yes or...**

**Naruto: Fine fine, Where do you wanna hang at?**

**Sai: My place good?**

**Naruto: K, send your address.**

**Sai: I don't need to.**

**Naruto: What? Your not making any sense!**

"Turn around Foxy."

There he was right behind me placid smile edged on his face.

"You know stalking is a crime in most countries."

His eyebrow raised and he smiled broader. He's so sarcastic sometimes.

"Really?"

"Oh whatever, lets just get to you house."

"Good."

We walked in peaceful silence. Sai made it easy to do that. I got to thinking.

"Did your parents say it's cool?"

"Uh- does being well off mean anything to you? I live in a small condo one of my relatives own. No adults."

He wiggled his eyebrows at the last sentence.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean it's one thing to go to Kiba's house when just he's home, but it's another thing to spend an evening with your gay best friend that uses the term "friends with benefits" often.

He saw the uncertainty on my face and spoke.

"Aw don't worry Naru-chan, I won't do anything _indecent _to you while were alone."

"I seas to believe that, and stop giving me stupid nick-names."

We still walked side by side despite my unapproval.

"It's a little to late for that, because I already named you Naru-chan on my phone."

He flashed the front screen on my face showing a tiny picture of me in an orange swirly shirt pouting. Age 4

"Where'd you get that?!"

"I have my resources..."

He stealthily put the phone is his tight back pocket.

"But if it bothers you that much you can reach down and grab it."

Glaring.

It didn't really help but I still grumbled a little.

"Never mind. I'd rather not."

"You sure? You just gotta shove your hand in there and-"

"NO- thank you Mr. Ass Perv. Are we almost at your house?"

"Just about."

We rounded a corner and I followed him up to a tall building.

"My house is the one on the 3rd floor."

In the end his house was only a little more than 2 blocks from me. A walkable distance.

We passed through the door via access card and entered his room from an elevator. (1)

It turned out to be pretty normal.

Brown furniture with a TV. A nice kitchen and washer and dryer to boot.

It was my ideal pad.

"Being rich sure does help out."

"Don't be jealous. I'd much rather live with you if I could."

"No way in hell."

He chuckled and led me to the bedroom

"Thought you'd say that."

I sat in a black beanie chair and smiled as I sank in farther into the fabric.

"What now?"

"I'll go get something to eat. Watch T.V. or something."

I got up when he left the room looking for the remote.

His room was very clean and he had a large white bed in the center.

I decided to look on the floor. I always found mine there. The lack of things in the room made it easy to be thorough.

I checked under the bed last, and reached my hands under is frame.

There was something slippery my hand grazed and my curiosity willed me to grab and open it.

It was a porno magazine.

GAY porn.

Eyes widening, I set it back under and found the remote lying in between the space from the wall and his dresser.

I flipped the TV on still sitting in place and turned the volume down low. Again curiosity got the best of me.

Looking at the closed door cautiously I set the remote down and quietly reached under for the article again.

I know that guys do things like masturbate with each other.

But I never so much as thought of buying something to find out more.

Hesitantly I opened up the first page.

Oral.

The first page contained a picture of one guy, sucking the other off. Faces screwed in utter pleasure.

I blushed turning my attention to the new page.

It was a closeup of the last, showing every detail of every pore.

Their bodies were gleaming with moisture and they were both fully erect.

"Mmmm...."

I looked down from the page to realize I was palming my manhood roughly through my tight jeans.

_"I better stop... Sai could be coming."_

I closed the magazine sliding it back into place and stood up.

The bulge in my pants was highly noticeable so I lied on his bed resting on my belly.

Just like clock-work he walked in with a tray of sandwiches and some sodas.

"Glad you made yourself comfortable."

"Oh! Do you want me to get off your bed?"

I prayed that God would be merciful and that I could stay put.

"Yeah that's fine, skooch over a bit so I can lie down to."

I sheepishly smiled and wiggled over to the left.

His bed could easily fit two.

The tray of food was set down on a small coffee table at the foot of the bed and he plopped down next to me.

"Want me to pick a movie?"

"Uh- yeah that sounds good..."

Anything to keep him from getting to close. There's no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't notice I was flustered.

Luckily, he got up and picked out an action movie and slid the disk into the DVD player.

Too soon did he lie next to me again and this time much closer.

"I like this movie. One of my favorites."

"Ahm...mine too!"

He reached forward and took a sip of his coke.

"Not thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine. At least for now I am."

We watched the movie for a good 45 minutes before I let my guard down.

I reached forward myself and grabbed my soda quietly not wanting to disturb his movie. He looked like he was really into it.

I took a sip and held it hovering under my chin with one hand.

All in one moment a loud bang was heard from the TV startling me.

The jolt from my body shook the bed dribbling soda onto my shirt.

"Ah crud! My shirt!"

I don't know why but I really didn't want to stain the outfit.

I lifted up my shirt and tried to wipe off the cola exposing my belly.

I was so entranced with trying to get the forming stain out that I barely noticed Sai.

The movie still went on but I felt a slight shake of the bed moving. In a almost inaudible whisper I heard him sigh;

"Sorry Naruto, I can't keep my promise..."

He started to lick my exposed navel.

END CHAPTER 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! I hope your all glad to know that I'm not dead! This chapter was done pretty quickly (well at least when I got past that one difficult part -___-;;) Not my longest but definitely not my shortest. Anyways what did you think of it? A lot more pervyness is ensured in this chappie! Too bad it's not smexy SasuNaru stuff!But you never know so plz review and I'll whip some up for you in a jiffy!

(1) - There's these cool condo buildings where you have to place your key in the elevator and it will take you straight to your room! It's real I swear!


	11. The Crickets Lullaby

chapter 11 wow were on eleven already? Well I best get to typin ^__^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto

Chapter 11: The Cricket's Lullaby

"S-sai! What are you doing???"

I stuttered and tried to squirm away. But his hands held a tight grip on my waist. He continued on and on lapping his scorching tongue in, around and out of my belly button.

"No...Sai- SAI!"

I grabbed his head with my hands and forced him to look at me. (My face I mean)

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

He seemed blank void of many emotions. He could be like that from time to time so it wasn't a surprise to me.

"You can't do this Sai! I have school tomorrow! And-, and I don't think this is the right thing to do!"

He licked his lips and cuddled into my stomach.

I awkwardly had my hands hovering up, not daring to touch him any longer than I had to.

"Mmmm... warm."

This wasn't right! It didn't feel right! I mean- we weren't even going out for pete's sake!

Although the whole thing did make me a little sad. Sai was so affectionate. Unlike a certain Uchiha boy I know who must not be named.

His hands were feather light, and his emotions seemed in check. He was stable.

Sai as my lover? A boyfriend?

It was all to soon for this. I grabbed my head with my shaking hands and attempted to squeezed my skull. The boy beneath me let go of the hug and moved back a couple inches. I muttered a thanx.

"I guess it's the right thing to do. It's just... I feel like if I keep going now I'll never stop. And I don't want to."

"I do though. Give me a minute."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Just then, my phone vibrated. Sending un-needed jolts to my tight jeans.

"Ugh. Who is it now?"

I fished for my cell in the tight crevice of my pocket and pulled out the orange device.

**Kiba: Dude, can we talk?**

I tilted my head in confusion. What would Kiba need to talk to me about? I looked from my phone back to the person in front of me. Now seemed like a better time than any to leave this heated house.

Sai seemed to understand my thoughts and stood up. I followed him to the elevator door and he placed in his key.

I didn't expect him to walk in with me but he did.

The silence was deafening as we waited for the bottom. When was this elevator so slow? We were about two thirds down before he turned to me and said sincerely.

"At least think about this. About us. I've liked you for a long time you know."

The elevator door clacked open and I quickly stepped out, looking back at his solemn face. He muttered one word before the doors began to close again, sending him back to an empty apartment.

_"Please"_

Time Skip~~~`

I walked outside the sliding doors and finally flipped my phone back open.

**Naruto: Sure, where at?**

I was walking in the direction of my home.

**Kiba: Um, well- I'm already at your house.**

Strange. But more convenient for me. So I kept walking down the street, thankful that I was only a couple blocks from my home.

**Naruto: Cool. I'm almost there.**

The brief moments I spent walking back were enough for me to clear my head. So many things were happening in so little time. I only hope that what Kiba sais won't be too serious.

I recalled the past couple days of school, finally remembering that we haven't even seen much of each other those past couple days. We we're usually inseparable.

I finally made it to my house and saw him sitting on my porch. As soon as he saw me he stood up and headed for my door.

I nodded at him and past him with only minimal touching. He seemed a little on edge right now. And when I opened the door he quickly stepped in and started to pace around. I stared at him while taking a seat in my couch getting comfy in it's old worn in cushions.

"Alright Kiba, I'm all ears."

He looked at me momentarily for a second but looked away even quicker. I could clearly see he was nervous and had a dry throat.

"Look, uh- I'll get you some water and go change clothes. You try and gather your thoughts."

He nodded furiously and seemed grateful for the free moments of privacy.

I was truly confused. What would make him that on edge? I switched into some button up pajamas and walked into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. I looked over secretly towards him and was relieved to find him sitting on the sofa looking much more orientated. I walked over and handed him the glass of ice water.

"Here, drink this. Then tell me what's wrong. You look like you've seen the grim reaper."

His hasty gulps were one sign he was still on edge but at least he wasn't sweating any more. I decided to take my spot next to him.

"So, what's going on?"

"Um, well... I don't know how to put it. This situation seems like such a waste of time! But- but I can't hold it in any more!"

He looked me in the eyes, his obvious blush showing vulnerability. I waited silently for him to go on.

"I'll start first by saying I'm sorry for avoiding you the past couple days, I've just been- clearing my thoughts."

I nodded slowly.

"Naruto it's just- just that-,"

I leaned in urging for him to continue.

"I-I was the one that kissed you!"

My eyes widened as I quickly fell back landing on the softer side cushion.  
No doubt my face was ablaze.

"It- That was you?"

After hastily gulping down the last of his water he then nodded and faced his lap.

"But...why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I just had saw you on the bench after school one day and had this urge to be near you! Then all of a sudden I was kissing you and you kinda kissed back! It felt **so **good Naruto! My body wouldn't let me stop no matter what my head was thinking!"

He started covering his face trying to hide his imminent blush. It was kinda cute in a way.

"I- I couldn't stop thinking about you after that one time! The laundromat, and the day at school you were wearing that...outfit! I try not to think this way but it seems like I have no **control **of anything any more!"

My eyes stayed wide for a moment, before I slumped back into the side of the sofa almost flat on my back and closed my eyes.

I really needed a nap. Silence dragged on for a while.

"So, does that mean you like me?"

I finally asked him after several minutes.

"Yeah, I think I do."

My mind juggled it's contense. First Sai, now Kiba too? Were there any non-gay people around me?

Still though, I got the same feeling I did at Sai's house that I did here with the thought of us. Kiba understood me, I mean- he was there for me more times then I could remember. We really did make a good team.

_'But what about a couple?'_

The room was silent and I gave an exasperated sigh. He took this as a bad thing and stood up.

"Look. I'm sorry I said those things earlier man. It was all a joke...Forget about it..."

His fake smile pained me. I felt like he could crumple at any moment.

He tried laughing and started to turn away towards the door.

I didn't know what to do. So many choices strewn before me. I almost didn't notice him turn the knob to leave. I quickly sat up jumping to a standing position.

He was out the door walking away very slowly. I called out to him reaching out my hand.

"Kiba!"

He pathetically tried to pull away but failed miserably.

His feet weren't trying to walk away but he kept his face turned away.

My keen sense of hearing noticed he was grinding his teeth.

And that's when I noticed he had started crying. I was at a loss for a moment. But that didn't mean I wanted to lose anybody.

"Look Kiba... I don't have a definite answer to what you said but-!"

His face turned toward me tentatively with slight hope in their depths. He sniffled slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Huh?"

I looked down trying to hide my embarrassed features.

"I don't want to say no so... I guess that means there's a possibility?"

Uncertainty dripped from my voice but it seemed void to him. All he knew was that he was not rejected.

I was waiting for him so say something but since he didn't I tried to peek with my eyes looking up slowly. I let go of his hand knowing he now wouldn't run away and he walked closer to me.

He guided my chin up with his hand and smiled before crashing his lips onto mine. It felt soft, and searing.

Now I was the warm one. My eyes closed as the familiar bolts of electricity sprang through me. Secure in a way. But the boldness suddenly faded as the kiss broke even though it lasted for a long time. He lowered his hand and hugged me, whispering in my ear:

"Thank you."

And just like that he turned around and ran home. I slumped down on my open door frame.

"What have I gotten myself into Kyu?"

I waited for his reply but it seemed he was only willing to talk once I calmed down.

"**It's human nature kid, deal with it.**"

_'I'm having teenage problems and all you can tell me is some crappy "Chicken Soup for the Soul" excerpt?!' _(1)

I covered my face with my hand and went inside. I decided I needed a bath and some sleep. School was still tomorrow in fact.

I went through regular bathroom motions quickly.

But as soon as I dropped my head down on my pillow, I couldn't keep the thoughts from crashing down my body like a tsunami.

I shivered in fear, ecstasy, and anxiety.

What was going to happen to me?

My best friends just confessed to me! What would you do in this situation? I felt so helpless with my emotions.

I didn't know if I liked, or didn't like anyone! It's like how girls have mood swings or something! And I am no girl!

**'Pft. You might as well be.'**

_'Shut the hell up Kyuubi! I'm trying to sleep!'_

I remembered the kiss, the kisses, the hugs, the affection. The warm tight ball in my throat glided to my belly sending butterfly's.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on sleep. My emotions could go on forever, but physically I needed sleep. So I slowly kept my thoughts at bay by counting sheep. Who ever said doing that actually helps is a liar.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.

~~~~~Continue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking into a fancy ball room. It looked just like it did in one of those medieval movies. All glittery and regal. People we laughing along and sipping their wine, having a jolly good time. The music was classical as I saw several pairs glide across the floor in a waltz.

My attire was that of the other men, black tux and all. The only thing that separated me from the others was the bright red carnation placed in my hair. It shone brightly as I walked around the room.

I seemed to be looking for somebody. I continued walking around a gigantic grand hall, searching left and right. I kept walking around the castle, until I reached a beautiful serene garden.

I sadly sat down on a stone seat and sighed.

"What brings you here in this endless night?"

I looked up seeing a tall figure all cloaked in black. He wore a mask hiding his features.

Although I tried to speak, words wouldn't come out. The gentleman took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I've looked every where to find you love."

_'LOVE?! Who said I had a lover?!'_

Once again my words failed me and I just blushed and jerked my face away. The rose bushes surrounded us in a secluded chamber.

"UN-hand him you beast!"

Another gallant figure jumped out from behind the bushes and slapped the hand away from mine.

I managed to wiggle over to the side of the bench and watch the scene unfold.

The two masked figures seemed to be having an argument, I didn't pay much attention to it though. Things were weird enough as it is.

In a flash- they both turned to me. And stalked over.

The first one grabbed my hand kneeling to the grassy floor. Talking in a hasty tone:

"Naruto my dearest , you love me don't you? Remember the _wonderful_ vacation in the Caribbean?"

The other one shoved the first out the way, kissing both my cheeks and pleading.

"Don't listen to this nonsense! We consummated our love under the starry sky last night didn't we my darling?"

**_'What the hell is going on?!'_**

I was about to scream when a figure in white appeared out from behind riding a white stallion. His face too, was covered with a silver mask.

"Why would he spend his time with you two? Our love is stronger than any bond your trying to break! Deeper than the oceans! Ongoing and complex like the universe! Our romance is eternal pleasure!"

The garden was silent for a moment except for the crickets playing the nights lullaby. I looked at all three men. Staring at me through hidden faces,and they all said in unison:

_"So Naruto__, who do you choose?"  
_

I woke up sweaty and confused.

_'What the hell kind of dream was that?!'_

**_End of Chapter 11_**

Well everyone I'm glad you've waited this long for my story even though I'm practically dead! Sorry I haven't been writing often enough! ___ forgive me and I'll write even more next time! Well I won't keep rambling, plz read an review and I'll write as soon as possible!

(1) Chicken Soup for the Soul is a really good book series. There's special books for different kinds of ppl. (like for teenagers, animal luvers, and adults ect.) It's a collaboration of real life stories ppl submitted and put into one book. You really should try reading some! (I recommend "Chicken Soup for the Teenagers Soul" ;p)


	12. I'm God's Butt

Chp 12 Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat trickled off my body, I had one of those sour stomachs people get after drinking bad milk.

I wish it was because of bad milk.

But nothing is ever about milk these days.

After dressing and leaving for school I decided to take the long way over.

Going to school early is not pleasant.

_'God damn! School's gonna be utter chaos when I get there... what happened yesterday was...'_

I unconsciously grazed a feather light touch to my lips and licked them.

"Hm...what to do."

I kept walking slowly along as people past me occasionally.

There were footsteps walking faster behind me that kept pace with me so I looked up from the ground to face a serious Sasuke.

"Naruto."

His face was blank as always but his eyes said anger.

I turned my face away from him and pretended to be fascinated with my phone.

"Naruto- listen."

Still ignoring you.

"Hm... I didn't know I had a free trile of Super-Pac-Man..."

I walked a little faster regretting the long way through the park trail more and more.

"Hey! Just answer my questions and I'll leave you alone."

He was kinda pushy and kept up with me.

I was getting annoyed.

"Are you really in a position to say that Sasuke-teme? It was to my understanding that our prior... relationship,- or whatever you want to  
call it- is over."

Couldn't look in his eyes anymore. I couldn't even look at his face because I was getting so angry I was gonna punch him if I did.

"Look- I know what I said but-"

"Naruto! Listen! Look! Do this- do that, what are you- a control freak? Oh wait- I forgot, you kinda are! Just-"

**"WHAT MAKES THEM SO GREAT?"**

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me to a tree, face cast down.

"What-...what do they have that I don't?"

I was silent for a moment. His scorned face looks so weird. I don't think Uchihas are supposed to make that face.

"Well, first of all- they never try to force me into things- second, they give me respect. Those two things... you did the opposite of them. That's  
why they're better."

He finally looked up at me.

"Sai molested you all day yesterday- and you don't hate him. But I- it just doesn't make any sence. And Kiba? You know you really make me  
think too much."

How did he know about Kiba? My face dusted pink.

"So does that mean there's no way... will you choose anyone but me?"

Silence.

My chest steadily raised up and down and we examined each other. I broke our gaze first.

"Why... are you so eager to come back? You won."

A laugh- sarcastic I'm sure.

"You know- I could have about anyone before you. But never have I ever gotten a gift only for it to be snatched away by my own hands. It's not a  
good feeling I learned."

His hand slid delicately up my chest to over my heart. He leaned in:

"It **_hurt_**."

Why did his voice sound so deep and husky?

I know he can feel my heart playing hop-scotch in there.

Thumping away like a taiko concerto.

"What- what am I supposed to say to that? What I mean is- what are you asking for?"

Hand joined the other and they slid down stopping at my belly.

Every touch was well thought out before the action took place.

"I... I want my existence."

"What?"

"Acknowledge me! I hate when you walk by with nothing to say- it's stupid considering what little happened between us but at least let me  
know you know I'm there. I feel like shit whenever you walk by!"

"You treated me like shit! I- I- I don't even know anything anymore!"

I grabbed my head and felt 2 hot tears gently slide down my face. He's always bringing up things that aren't good!

But- I don't believe the things he told me. Do I? Could that really be the  
reason?

Was he upset because I got the last laugh the other day? Or was it something more important. Conscious flickered angry lights saying to tell  
him to f*ck off and burn but- something made my mind go for a loop.

Was it really his fault that he couldn't control himself?

I was at my phenomenal peak. I remembered back when Kyu told me that my fox hormones are hard to resist for humans.

So could I really blame him for wanting that much?

It's not his fault I have a Kyuubi demon inside me.

Plus

There was that other piece of me that always chided about the wet dreams and the moans that escape my lungs when semi-pleasant  
thoughts of him pop up.

Back on Earth Sasuke took a step back and surveyed my face.

He wanted an answer now.

"I- don't hate you ok? Is that good enough?"

"...Alright."

With that he walked to the sidewalk with a conveniently placed black car awaiting him. I finally caught my breath and gasp in air.

'You know it's getting pretty creepy how he always knows where I am. '

Considering where I was and how long we stopped for I was pretty much on normal time when I got to school.

Kiba awaited me in our seats in the back.

Smiling that toothy grin.

Kibas always warm.

Like a hot pocket.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong? you look exhausted!"

I scoffed.

_'**Mentally **I am...'_

I shrugged and lay my head down on the desk.

Don't you just wish things could be simpler in life?

No boyfriends-

No bogus homework-

No monstrous fox demons?

I felt sort of bitter.

"Feh- nothings ever easy."

Why would god ever do something like this to me? It's like some kind of sick joke...

And I was the butt.

"I feel like a butt Kiba."

He stared at me and laughed.

"What the Hell? Why would you feel like that?"

_'Oh- i forgot, your apart of this fiasco also.'_

I rolled my head away from his face and watched the girls walking in.

They were carefree and cute.

"Why couldn't I just like you pretty girl in skirt!"

My hands were grasping the air and I groaned loudly.

Kibas eyes darted to the random girl and stared for a moment in silence.

"Hey- don't say those kinds of things. Or else I'd think I gotta give up already!"

His voice was joking but the slight crack at the end showed his vulnerability.

Kibas so easy to read. No hidden innuendos at all- just Kiba. But stuff like this only worsened the situation, couldn't I have a normality in my life?  
Nobody ever like me this way before I hit puberty. Three very different problems. The first two are unstable, but Kiba-

We've known each other for a long time.

_Thinking thinking thinking..._

I'm having a mind itch-

_'Think Naruto- think!'_

Almost there.... a revelation was about to break through I felt it!

Damn it's on the tip of my tongue!

**Kiba! **

_'Ok- were getting somewhere here...'_

**He kissed me yesterday!**

_'Ok...I think we took a step back brain!'_

**Why?**

_'That's better... now go on~'_

_Why does he like me this way? He never showed any interest before the _  
_hormo-_

Hormones!

"That must be it...wait a second."

The class was too loud to think.

So I grabbed my head again as the wheels began turning faster and  
faster gaining speed.

I stood up in class and ran out the room until I reached a big oak tree outside of school.

It seemed even harder now that it was peacefully quiet.

There's something that's keeping me from coming to a conclusion...

I sat cross legged and closed my eyes focusing.

_'KYUUBI!'_

**"What the hell is it kid? Screaming like a banshee..."**

_'Kyuubi, you said humans like the hormone right?'_

**"Yesssss...."**

_'You said something about irresistible hormones right?'_

**"Uh, listen kid I don't think you really wanna go into this subject- it's only just a 85% chance anyways."**

_'This explains all this stuff doesn't it? It's just the horm-'_

**"NARUTO!"**

His ominous voice thundered in the dark.

**"Think about what your about to say before you do..."**

My mind was working overtime and the wheels were crinkling and turning and spinning steadily- you could almost hear the racket it was making in my skull!

_'What are you talking about? What I'm saying is that the hormones are what's really driving those guys crazy! They don't actually love m-'_

*thump*

Wait-

*thump*

_What?_

*thud*

My eyes wrenched open and tears spewed down.

So they might not-  
So everything?  
Could've been a-

**"It's just a possibility, a little big one."**

I looked blankly at my upturned hands not paying attention to the damp feeling on them. An evil demon was trying to comfort me, thats never a good sign. I felt suddenly hollow and dusty.

_'B-but- I should be happy right? They don't actually like me. This could all just be...'_

_FAKE._

Oh god... is this what you wanted me to see?

End of Chapter 12~

Well its been a while- I think I just busted a lung, I haven't been getting much sleep thinking about typing this. And now here it is!


End file.
